Merci Harry
by Arwengeld
Summary: Pétunia et Vernon accablés doivent affronter la maladie de Dudley sous le regard du petit Harry qui va obtenir leur respect par un geste totalement inattendu de sa part en raison des mauvais traitements infligés par son cousin mais aussi les parents de ce dernier.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir (NO PROFIT). **_

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire cette petite fiction ou de laisser une review. Il s'agit d'une histoire sans aucun rapport avec La Pomme Tendue par le Serpent. Attention: je n'abandonne bien évidemment pas la fiction mais je ne parviens pas à écrire d'autres histoires en raison de sa durée et j'oublie certaines de mes idées du coup donc j'ai décidé d'alterner un peu afin de ne pas perdre d'autres inspirations. Cette fiction ne sera pas aussi longue que la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent puisqu'elle sera probablement composée d'un ou deux chapitres seulement. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à tous les lecteurs !**_

* * *

><p>Le ciel s'assombrit puis une averse éclata sur une petite ville insignifiante dans le comté de Surrey en Grande-Bretagne. Les grondements de tonnerre se firent de plus en plus insistants au point d'inciter les habitants des petits pavillons de Privet Drive à tirer non seulement les rideaux mais aussi fermer leurs volets. Une fois bien calfeutrés chez eux, les voisins ne s'aperçurent donc pas de l'arrivée en trombe d'une ambulance puis de l'activité d'un médecin ainsi que deux ambulanciers qui s'occupèrent du transfert d'un petit garçon grassouillet sous le regard affolé de sa mère et les cris de son père.<p>

L'un des ambulanciers invita la maman livide à les suivre dans l'ambulance pendant que le papa affirma les rejoindre à l'hôpital grâce à sa voiture. Son épouse hocha distraitement la tête puis un autre garçon tremblant se présenta avant d'affirmer que ce n'était pas sa faute si Dudley s'était évanoui. Vernon Dursley sursauta à sa vue avant de lui ordonner de retourner dans son coin sans se soucier des urgentistes présents. En revanche, ces hommes consolèrent l'enfant puis demandèrent à la maman ce qu'elle comptait faire :

« _ Mrs Dursley emmenez-vous votre second fils à l'hôpital ou quelqu'un peut se charger de lui ?

- Je… Le Garçon n'est pas mon fils : c'est seulement mon neveu. Précisa sèchement Pétunia.

- Mrs Dursley, je vous le redemande : ce petit garçon vient-il avec nous ou quelqu'un peut vous le garder ?

- Je dois penser à Dudley donc comment voulez-vous que je puisse m'occuper de lui en ce moment ? Se lamenta Pétunia.

- Alors contactez quelqu'un qui puisse venir vous le garder puis nous partons.

- Mais on perd du temps, le Garçon peut rester seul pendant que nous filons à l'hôpital ! Protesta Vernon furieux.

- Vous plaisantez : ce gamin a seulement cinq ans au grand maximum ! Protesta le médecin.

- Garçon… Vas chez Mrs Figg et demandes-lui de te garder. Elle habite près de nous. Précisa Pétunia au médecin d'un ton hagard.

- Oui… Répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Non vous l'emmenez vous chez cette dame Mrs Dursley car il faut d'abord vous assurer qu'elle veut bien le garder. insista le médecin. _ »

* * *

><p>Ensuite, les adultes sortirent avec l'enfant puis le médecin observa Pétunia conduire rapidement Harry chez Mrs Figg surprise qui accepta aussitôt de le garder en raison des circonstances. Pétunia hocha distraitement la tête et retourna auprès de son fils en courant sans se soucier de la pluie…<p>

Les jours suivants, le petit Harry resta donc chez Mrs Figg et ses chats tout en s'interrogeant sur le sort de Dudley. Sa tante était venue le voir une seule fois sur l'insistance de la vieille femme et lui avait porté des vêtements propres sélectionnés parmi les affaires de Dudley pour ne pas montrer à Mrs Figg ceux du petit Harry. Ce dernier surpris observa ces choses avant de demander à Pétunia des nouvelles de Dudley. Toutefois, l'enfant abasourdi ne s'attendait pas à déclencher une crise de larmes chez sa tante puis Mrs Figg fit du thé afin d'aider un peu Pétunia à se remettre de ses émotions.

Durant la conversation des deux femmes, Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose hormis le fait que son cousin était gravement malade et resterait à l'hôpital pendant des semaines voire, des mois. Il attendit ensuite le départ de sa tante toujours en pleurs pour demander à Mrs Figg des détails sur la leucémie car il ne comprenait pas ce mot. La vieille femme fit de son mieux pour lui expliquer cette maladie puis Harry inquiet émit le vœu de voir son cousin guérir très vite. Dudley était très méchant avec lui au point de l'accuser souvent de le frapper pour que sa tante le punisse mais il ne méritait pas d'être très malade.

Les mois suivants, Harry n'eut pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir sa tante car elle passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital. La jeune femme venait cependant de temps en temps pour donner de l'argent à Mrs Figg mais aussi des vêtements propres pour Harry. Ce dernier lui demandait alors des nouvelles de Dudley et lui donnait des dessins réalisés pour son cousin ou même quelques Kinder surprise grappillés parmi ceux achetés par Mrs Figg pour lui. Pétunia surprise observait ces choses tout en s'interrogeant sur la bonté de ce gosse négligé et malmené par toute la famille.

Elle finissait cependant par les empocher et lui promettait de les donner à Dudley qui restait lui aussi stupéfait par le geste de son cousin. En effet, le petit Dursley avait toujours malmené Harry et ne comprenait donc pas sa gentillesse envers lui car il aurait gardé tous les chocolats pour lui à sa place. La maladie lui permit cependant de réfléchir sur ses actes puis Dudley demanda à ses parents abasourdis de faire venir Harry un mercredi après-midi. Pétunia alla donc chercher son neveu surpris mais ravi avant de lui demander de la suivre jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus puisque Vernon devait travailler et ne pouvait pas l'accompagner.

Une fois dans le car, Pétunia se décida à prendre la parole :

« _ Garçon : Dudley veut te voir mais il faut que je te demande de ne pas lui faire de peine.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine Tante Pétunia ! Protesta Harry surpris.

- Je sais mais tu risques d'avoir peur à sa vue donc il faut que tu te montres fort devant lui. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? S'étonna Harry.

- Tu sais qu'il est malade n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Oui mais il va guérir non ?

- Oui je l'espère mais en attendant Dudley est très fatigué et il a changé. Révéla sa tante.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui : il est aussi maigre que toi maintenant et n'a plus de cheveux. Expliqua Pétunia en montrant un peu de douceur envers Harry pour la première fois de sa vie.

- …

- C'est assez impressionnant tu sais et même moi j'ai peur mais je m'efforce de le cacher devant lui. Donc je te demande de faire pareil pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

- Promis._ »

* * *

><p>Le reste du trajet se passa en silence mais Harry inquiet songea que son cousin était donc très malade pour être devenu aussi maigre que lui et surtout chauve. Ensuite, il se leva au moment où sa tante lui en donna l'ordre puis descendit du bus à sa suite. Une fois dehors, Harry observa avec curiosité le grand édifice blanc surmonté d'une croix rouge avant de suivre sa tante à l'intérieur. Pétunia retint un sanglot et emmena Harry jusqu'au service où séjournait Dudley. Son neveu abasourdi s'accrocha à sa jupe à la vue de tous les enfants chauves et malingres dans le service mais ne dit rien.<p>

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pétunia esquissa un geste réconfortant envers le petit garçon et lui pressa la main pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte avant de frapper et franchir le seuil de la chambre où Dudley releva la tête à leur vue. Harry surpris resta alors sans voix face à son cousin encore plus maigrichon que lui mais surtout si fragile et bizarre sans ses cheveux. Dudley nota son regard puis baissa la tête mais Harry se ressaisit aussitôt avant de reprendre la parole :

« _ Dudley je suis content de te revoir !

- Ah oui ? S'étonna son cousin vraiment surpris.

- Oui : je m'ennuie sans toi quand c'est que tu reviens ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit son cousin.

- Tu es bien ici ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Les infirmières sont gentilles mais j'veux rentrer à la maison. Se lamenta Dudley.

- Moi aussi : Mrs Figg cuisine mal et ses chats n'arrêtent pas de me casser les oreilles ! Avoua Harry d'un ton candide.

- Bah si je guéris Maman nous ramènera à la maison tous les deux. Estima Dudley.

- Ouais. Répondit Harry.

- Au fait merci. Dit Dudley qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son cousin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les Kinder : j'ai trouvé Gaston parmi les surprises.

- Ah c'est bien : il va te porter chance puisque c'est le canard le plus chanceux ! S'exclama Harry qui avait vu les dessins animés Disney souvent regardé par Dudley à _Privet Drive_.

- J'espère. Dit Dudley.

- Mais oui ! Affirma Harry.

- Ah c'est l'heure des dessins-animés : tu les regardes chez Mrs Figg ? S'enquit Dudley.

- Non, elle voit que des trucs nuls où les gens s'embrassent, se marient ou se séparent.

- Beurk ce n'est pas drôle. Estima Dudley.

- Non.

- Bon bah tu vas regarder les dessins-animés avec moi aujourd'hui : assieds-toi sur mon lit. Ordonna Dudley._ »

Harry surpris s'assit donc près de son cousin couché dans son lit puis les deux enfants regardèrent la télé ensemble sous le regard de Pétunia qui nota l'apaisement de son fils en compagnie du petit Potter. La jeune femme ne dit rien et resta près d'eux avant d'obéir à son fils quand il lui demanda d'aller leur chercher des friandises à tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, Harry restait étonné par la soudaine gentillesse de son cousin sans se douter que ce dernier était influencé par les discours de l'aumônier de l'hôpital qui passait souvent voir les malades.

Impressionné par la gentillesse mais aussi les sermons du religieux, Dudley estimait etre tombé malade à cause de sa méchanceté envers Harry. D'après l'enfant, ses parents étaient également punis pour leurs gestes puisqu'aucun d'eux ne prit soin de Potter auparavant. Il n'avait aucunement fait part de ses convictions à ses géniteurs, néanmoins, Dudley voulait guérir et était donc décidé à changer dans l'espoir de mériter sa guérison. Aussi, il commença à modifier son comportement envers son cousin et demanda à sa mère de l'emmener également demain.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, Harry suivit donc sa tante à l'hôpital puis Vernon les accompagna en voiture durant ses moments de libre. Le petit garçon faisait toujours de son mieux pour rester discret en présence des deux adultes mais ces derniers ne songeaient pas à lui faire de mal car ils avaient compris que sa présence faisait du bien à Dudley. Un jour, Pétunia finit cependant par pleurer durant le trajet du retour avant d'expliquer à Harry que les conditions de Dudley s'étaient aggravées.<p>

Les médecins étaient très pessimistes à moins de trouver un donneur de moelle osseuse compatible puisque les parents mais aussi Marge ne l'étaient pas.

C'est alors qu'Harry prononça une phrase qui sidéra les deux adultes au point que Vernon dut freiner brusquement pour ne pas rentrer dans la voiture devant lui au feu rouge :

« _ Et moi, je ne peux pas donner à Dudley un peu de ce truc pour le guérir ?

- Garçon… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible à cause de ta nature bizarre. Estima Vernon troublé.

- Vernon : c'est le cousin de Dudley donc on ne sait jamais. C'est le parent le plus proche de notre fils hormis nous puisque nous ne lui avons jamais donné de frère ou sœur. Intervint Pétunia tout en jetant un long regard sur Harry.

- Mais c'est un…

- C'est un garçon comme les autres Vernon et nous devons parler de lui aux médecins. Insista sa femme.

- Mais… Commença Vernon

- Garç… Hem Harry? L'interrompit Pétunia tout en prononçant le prénom d'Harry pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Oui ? Dit Harry surpris de s'entendre appeler par son prénom pour une fois.

- Tu veux vraiment aider Dudley ?

- Oui Tante Pétunia !

- Les docteurs devraient t'emmener à l'hôpital un petit moment et te faire quelques piqures. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Ça fait mal ? Demanda Harry paniqué.

- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour diminuer la douleur mais oui ça peut faire mal. Donc tu es certain de ton choix ? Insista Pétunia.

- Pétunia ne l'épouvantes pas ainsi sinon il ne voudra pas aider Dudley ! Protesta Vernon désespéré au point d'accepter l'aide d'un être anomal pour sauver son fils si nécessaire.

- Mais si Oncle Vernon : je veux aider Dudley même si ça fait mal. Insista Harry qui prit son courage à deux main.

- … Merci… Harry. Sut simplement dire Pétunia troublée._ »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry suivit les deux adultes à l'hôpital où les médecins procédèrent à une batterie de tests puis Pétunia s'occupa vraiment de son neveu pour une fois. Au bout de plusieurs jours, les médecins confirmèrent la compatibilité des deux enfants puis la jeune femme emmena Harry dans un grand magasin afin de lui acheter quelques affaires. Le petit garçon émerveillé et surpris à la fois ne put s'empêcher de vouloir tout essayer puisque c'était la première fois que sa tante lui achetait quelque chose exclusivement pour lui.<p>

L'enfant crut rêver à la vue des trois pyjamas neufs, les vêtements, les pantoufles et même des chaussures rien que pour lui. Ensuite, Pétunia l'emmena dans le rayon des jouets où il put choisir ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Harry voulut aussitôt des voitures et des figurines comme celles de Dudley. Sa tante acquiesça avant de repérer une peluche qui lui rappela de nombreuses anecdotes racontées par Lily à leurs parents. La jeune femme saisit donc le lion en peluche afin de l'offrir à Harry surpris :

« _ C'est de la part de ta Maman Harry.

- Ma Maman ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Oui je pense qu'elle serait ravie de te voir jouer avec une peluche comme ça. Estima Pétunia.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle faisait partie d'une Maison spéciale quand elle était petite et sa Maison était représentée par un lion. Expliqua Pétunia d'un ton hésitant.

- Comment elle était ma Maman et c'est quoi son nom ? Demanda Harry avide d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont personne ne lui parlait jamais.

- Elle s'appelait Lily et ton papa James. Répondit Pétunia._ »

L'enfant posa alors une foule de questions à sa tante qui fit de son mieux pour y répondre mais elle réalisa sa propre ignorance sur la vie de sa sœur après son mariage. Ensuite, la jeune femme ramena Harry à Privet Drive avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital le lendemain matin pour l'intervention. L'enfant apeuré se soumit cependant à toutes les instructions de l'équipe médicale pendant que Pétunia et Vernon inquiets patientaient en compagnie de Dudley.

Après le retour de l'enfant dans sa chambre, ce fut au tour du petit malade de se soumettre à l'intervention. Après son départ, Pétunia se rendit auprès de son neveu encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et attendit son réveil. Elle contempla longuement le bambin en songeant que cet enfant n'était finalement pas un monstre car il avait proposé d'aider Dudley même si ce dernier et ses parents ne furent jamais gentils avec lui. Aussi, elle se promit de ne plus le maltraiter, ni commettre les même erreurs que par le passé au moment où elle rejeta sa sœur…

La jeune femme prononça alors deux mots inattendus de sa part :

"Merci Harry...".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Ce n'est pas une longue fiction mais j'avais envie de montrer que parfois un simple geste peut inciter les gens à changer. Dans le cas d'Harry sa génerosité lui permet d'obtenir le respect de Pétunia qui finit enfin par abandonner ses anciens griefs contre sa soeur à la vue du geste désintéressé de son neveu. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs mais aussi les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review dont les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement comme Nounette, Elia et Arwen Jedusor. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de compliments pour cette petite histoire très simple mais que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Le style est assez sobre et les chapitres sont courts voire, peut-etre trop superficiels par moment mais le drame vécu par la famille Dursley et Harry se passe de fioritures à mes yeux. Fort heureusement, la maladie de Dudley n'est pas incurable mais tant de personnes en souffrent et je ne veux pas tomber dans l'excès ou leur manquer de respect en en faisant un peu trop. **_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite et ne la trouverez pas trop gnangnan par moment mais c'est ainsi qu'elle me vient. Enfin, Harry est encore un enfant donc il voit les choses à sa manière et pas celle d'un adulte. **_

* * *

><p>A son réveil, Harry surpris cligna des yeux avant de noter la présence de Pétunia à son chevet. La jeune femme se redressa après avoir constaté son réveil et s'approcha de lui pour s'assurer de son état. Ce genre d'attitude surprit Harry pas du tout habitué à recevoir de l'attention de la part des adultes. Toutefois, l'enfant inquiet ne s'attarda pas sur sa propre personne mais songea à son cousin avant de demander de ses nouvelles à sa tante :<p>

« _ Dudley va bien ?

- Les docteurs sont encore en train de l'opérer donc nous devons patienter mais je suis certaine qu'il va bien. Le rassura Pétunia.

- Alors on doit attendre ?

- Oui Harry. En attendant tu veux boire un peu ? Proposa Pétunia de manière maladroite car elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à s'occuper de son neveu et ne savait comment rattraper son indifférence précédente._ »

La jeune femme saisit une bouteille d'eau minérale avant de remplir un verre pour l'enfant puis elle l'aida à boire lentement. Ensuite, Vernon penaud fit son apparition puis se dandina sur ses deux pieds et ne savait comment se comporter. Sous sa couche de graisse par ailleurs diminuée en raison de son manque d'appétit face à la maladie de Dudley, le cerveau du Moldu s'était mis à songer de plus en plus à la générosité inédite du petit Potter qui se porta volontaire pour sauver Dudley malgré toutes les vexations subies depuis son arrivée chez eux.

En son for intérieur, Vernon fut obligé de reconnaitre que lui-même ou son propre fils n'aurait probablement pas fait preuve d'un tel élan de générosité envers le Garçon. D'ailleurs, Dudley avait demandé à ses parents de se montrer plus gentils avec Harry avant de pleurer quand sa mère lui parla de la proposition de son cousin. Depuis Dursley junior avait retrouvé l'espoir de vaincre sa maladie et de survivre au point de faire quelques projets. Il demanda ainsi à ses parents de les porter en vacances à la mer tous les deux cet été si c'était possible.

Les époux Dursley promirent donc tout ce qu'il voulut afin de lui donner l'envie de se battre tout en l'observant faire de son mieux pour supporter tous ses traitements. Aussi, ils s'étaient enfin décidés à s'occuper vraiment du petit Harry au lieu de le considérer encore un petit monstre hideux à dissimuler aux yeux du reste du monde normal. Vernon s'estimait également redevable envers le petit Potter car sa moelle osseuse était la dernière chance de Dudley en raison du manque draconien de donneurs. Afin de se faire pardonner son attitude précédente, Dursley était donc allé au magasin de jouets avant d'acheter un cadeau pour le petit garçon.

Ce dernier abasourdi admira aussitôt le robot Goldorak offert par son oncle qui dissimula sa gêne sous quelques toussotements face aux remerciements polis du gamin manifestement ravi devant son jouet. En effet, Harry ne possédait pratiquement rien avant de recevoir son lion en peluche : aussi, il ne croyait donc pas ses yeux à la vue du robot manifestement acheté pour lui et pas Dudley. Ensuite, les deux adultes restèrent à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vint leur annoncer que leur file serait transféré dans sa chambre d'ici peu.

Pétunia observa alors Harry et prit la parole :

« _ Harry je dois aller près de Dudley donc peux-tu rester seul un moment ?

- T'inquiètes pas Tante Pétunia je sais que tu dois t'occuper de Dudley. Fais-moi savoir quand il se réveille. Demanda Harry sans protester.

- Merci Harry et pas seulement pour être sage en mon absence. Répondit Pétunia troublée.

- Merci pourquoi Tante Pétunia ? S'étonna le petit Harry.

- Eh bien pour être aussi gentil comme ta maman d'ailleurs au lieu de te montrer méchant comme Dudley, Vernon ou moi. Tu as voulu sauver Dudley et nous ne l'oublierons pas. Affirma Pétunia tout en retenant ses larmes pendant que Vernon se mouchait bruyamment.-

- Dudley est mon cousin donc c'est normal. Dit l'enfant d'un ton candide sans se douter de percer les carapaces des deux adultes auparavant déterminés à ne jamais se laisser attendrir par celui qu'il considérait alors un monstre.

- Nous reviendrons c'est promis. Répondit Pétunia troublée._ »

* * *

><p>Effectivement, les époux Dursley tinrent parole et revinrent lui annoncer le réveil de Dudley qui ne voyait pas l'heure de le saluer quand l'un des deux pourrait se lever. Le petit Harry voulut aussitôt sortir de son lit mais sa tante l'en empêcha en affirmant qu'il avait subi une lourde opération lui aussi et devait donc se reposer pour le moment. Ensuite, les deux adultes s'alternèrent afin de ne pas délaisser l'un des deux enfants durant leur séjour à l'hôpital.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut le premier à pouvoir enfin se lever. L'enfant follement excité ne voyait pas l'heure de revoir enfin Dudley toujours très faible mais qui se remettait progressivement de l'intervention. Harry suivit donc Pétunia qui marchait lentement pour ne pas le fatiguer jusqu'à la chambre de Dudley. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue et se redressa légèrement avant de l'accueillir :

« _ Harry !

- Dudley !

- Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai souvent mal partout mais ça va. Les docteurs disent que je vais guérir. Claironna Dudley.

- C'est sur ? alors je suis content ! S'exclama Harry sincèrement ravi et loin de se douter du trouble de sa tante face à son enthousiasme.

- C'est grâce à ton truc Harry : sans toi je serais pas là. Affirma Dudley.

- C'est rien t'aurais fait pareil que moi ! Modéra Harry.

- … (silence de Dudley gêné qui n'y aurait pas songé si leurs rôles furent inversés).

- Tu rentres quand ? S'enquit Harry.

- Je sais pas : les docteurs veulent me garder encore et toi ?

- Je peux rentrer demain mais je vais aller chez Mrs Figg. Répondit Harry.

- Maman pourquoi Harry rentre pas à la maison ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Dudley.

- Il rentrera à la maison au moment de ton retour Duddy car je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul la nuit quand Papa et moi sommes à l'hôpital avec toi. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Ah alors ça va : il ne restera pas chez la voisine pour toujours. Dit Dudley.

- Non c'est temporaire. Le rassura sa mère.

- Maman tu peux nous porter du jus de fruits ? S'enquit Dudley.

- Oui : vous restez sages en mon absence ?

- Promis. Répondirent les enfants.

- Bien, je reviens vite. Promit Pétunia.

- Merci Harry. Commença Dudley une fois seuls.

- Mais…

- Merci pour ton don, je sais que c'est douloureux mais tu l'as fait quand même alors que je me moquais de toi avant. L'interrompit Dudley.

- C'est pas grave moi je veux que tu restes en vie avec moi. Affirma Harry.

- Pardon Harry pour avant. Bafouilla Dudley.

- On oublie et on joue ? Proposa Harry tout en montrant l'un des jeux de sociétés portés par Vernon.

- D'accord on oublie tout et on recommence. Promit Dudley sincère._ »

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heures plus tard, Pétunia trouva les deux enfants en train de jouer avec le Puissance 4 de Dudley et déposa les boissons près d'eux sans les déranger. La jeune femme observa cependant les petits garçons dont son propre fils maintenant très frêle et presqu'aussi fragile qu'Harry. La Moldue nota aussi la candeur d'Harry manifestement capable de pardonner les autres et d'offrir son amour malgré toutes les rebuffades reçues auparavant. Pétunia n'était absolument pas une grenouille de bénitier, néanmoins, elle songea aux sermons du pasteur durant son enfance à Cokeworth mais aussi ceux de l'aumônier qui venait rendre visite aux malades.<p>

La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait tout perdu en rejetant sa propre sœur à cause de sa jalousie, néanmoins, le Ciel ou la destinée lui tendit manifestement une perche en lui confiant la garde d'Harry. Toutefois, Pétunia se contenta de le nourrir et lui fournir un toit sans se soucier de ce gosse si ce n'est pour lui crier dessus ou le faire trimer. En revanche, cet enfant détenait le grand cœur de Lily au point de se soumettre volontaire à une intervention pesante pour sauver Dudley. La moldue songea qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment accueilli son neveu au sein de sa famille en 1981 mais le ferait enfin maintenant…

Le lendemain, Harry quitta difficilement son cousin à l'hôpital mais ne fit cependant aucune difficulté pour rester chez Mrs Figg puisque sa tante ne voulait pas le laisser seul toute la nuit. L'enfant ne fut cependant pas oublié par les Dursley qui venaient le voir tous les jours durant leurs moments de répit ou passaient le chercher afin de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour passer un moment avec Dudley. Ce dernier fut enfin autorisé à sortir quelques semaines plus tard puis ses parents décidèrent de préparer une belle fête pour son retour.

Pétunia et Vernon commencèrent donc à s'affairer au sein de leur demeure une semaine avant la sortie de l'hôpital de leur fils. Ils promirent aussi à Mrs Figg de venir chercher Harry très bientôt puis la jeune femme décida de nettoyer la maison de fond en comble. Et c'est durant son ménage que Pétunia ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier puis sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La Moldue livide observa ce cagibi crasseux empli de toiles d'araignées, l'espèce de lit pliant qui servait de couche à son neveu puis songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé ne serait-ce qu'un chien dormir là-dedans.

La jeune femme honteuse lâcha son balai et son seau sans se soucier de l'eau savonneuse en train de se répandre sur le sol. Pétunia accablée s'agenouilla sur le carrelage avant de pleurer bruyamment face à cette misère humaine entrevue seulement à la télévision dans des reportages sur les conditions de vie des enfants maltraités. Mrs Dursley n'avait jamais levé la main sur Harry mais son comportement était aussi de la maltraitance envers ce pauvre gosse qui ne connut rien d'autre et considérait probablement normal de vivre dans un placard.

Elle estima également que la maladie de Dudley était probablement une punition divine pour lui faire payer ses crimes avant de demander lamentablement pardon à Lily pour ses gestes inhumains envers son enfant. Attiré par le bruit, Vernon inquiet rejoignit rapidement sa femme avant de s'accroupir à ses cotés pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas :

« _ Pétunia ?

- Je suis un monstre Vernon et Dieu a voulu me punir en infligeant la leucémie à Dudley. Décréta son épouse en proie à une crise de larmes.

- Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Tu n'es absolument pas un monstre Protesta Vernon surpris.

- Ah non ? Pourtant j'ai fait dormir un enfant innocent là-dedans ! Hurla Pétunia avant de lui montrer l'état du placard.

- …

- Tu vois : même toi tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre ! Je traitais ma sœur de monstre mais c'était moi le monstre hideux aveuglé par ma jalousie débile ! Insista Pétunia.

- Pétunia tu n'es pas le seul monstre dans ce cas car je t'ai laissé faire au lieu de te raisonner toutes ces années. Ce gosse va seulement avoir six ans cet été mais nous l'avons traité comme un monstre hideux à dissimuler aux yeux du monde, un prisonnier ou un esclave. Déclara Vernon profondément choqué lui-même.

- Et malgré tout ça Harry a insisté pour sauver Dudley.

- Pétunia : ferme ce placard tout de suite. Ordonna Vernon accablé et honteux.

- Mais…

- Je vais le condamner puis nous allons parler avec Dudley qui donnera certainement sa seconde chambre à Harry. L'interrompit son mari.

- Il faut que je demande pardon à Harry… Ajouta Pétunia.

- Nous le ferons tous les deux._ Lui promit Vernon._ Pétunia : j'ai vraiment honte de ce qu'on a fait, tu te rends compte que nous aurions continué de maltraiter cet enfant si Dudley n'était pas tombé malade ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aime toujours la Magie, cependant, les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls monstres puisque nous affirmons être normaux mais nous comportions comme des ogres envers Harry. Dit Vernon plus lucide depuis la maladie de son fils._ »

Le couple chancelant eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc salutaire qui venait de lui faire prendre conscience de leurs dérives et du risque de briser Harry s'il continuait de recevoir un tel traitement de leur part. Les deux Moldus accablés finirent par se redresser péniblement puis refermèrent la porte du placard afin de ne plus jamais le voir. Après une longue conversation, les époux Dursley se rendirent à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi avant d'en parler à leur fils tout aussi repentant qu'eux au sujet de ses propres actes envers son cousin. Ensuite, le couple parla de son idée à Dudley qui ne fit aucun caprice cette fois-ci et se montra même plutôt mature pour son âge :

« _ Harry m'a donné son truc et c'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Alors je lui donne ma seconde chambre car j'en ai pas besoin mais lui oui puisqu'il n'en a pas.

- …

- Je ne veux plus le voir dans le placard Papa ! Ordonna Dudley.

- Il n'ira plus dans le placard car je vais détruire cette chose horrible. Promit son père.

- Il faut aussi que tu changes les couleurs de la chambre Papa. Ajouta Dudley.

- Hein ?

- Harry aime le rouge et le jaune pas le vert. Expliqua son fils.

- Ah… Je vais repeindre la chambre dans ce cas. Le rassura son père.

- Et Maman tu vas lui confectionner un patchwork comme pour moi ? Demanda Dudley.

- Oui Dudley il aura sa couverture pour cet hiver. Jura sa mère.

- Et des meubles pour lui parce qu'il n'y a pas de lit mais que mes jouets dans la chambre. Pérora Dudley._

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, les Dursley s'activèrent quand ils n'étaient pas à l'hôpital ou avec Harry qui ne se doutait de rien. Vernon profondément repentant peignit la chambre en rouge tout en ajoutant des frises dorées avant d'accompagner Pétunia à une enseigne de meubles où ils achetèrent un véritable lit, une armoire, une commode, une table de nuit, une lampe de chevet, un lustre, une chaise et un petit bureau pour leur neveu.<p>

Pétunia songea aussi à un détail et se mit à rechercher un faire-part puis saisit la photographie incluse dans l'enveloppe. La jeune femme observa un moment l'image où sa sœur posait avec son mari et un nouveau-né. Mrs Dursley ne possédait pas grand-chose sur la vie conjugale de Lily mais elle estima que cette photographie ferait plaisait au gamin qui ne possédait rien sur sa mère.

Un soir Marge la sœur de Vernon vint voir le couple et s'esclaffa face aux préparatifs du couple :

« _ Pourquoi vous donnez-vous tant de mal pour ce gamin ?

- Parce qu'il le mérite. Répliqua Vernon.

- Vernon : ce gosse est un déchet de la société et finira mal comme ses parents donc tu ne devrais pas te donner autant de peine pour lui. Rétorqua sa sœur.

- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon neveu : Harry est un enfant comme les autres et non un déchet de la société ! Intervint Pétunia furieuse.

- Mais Pétunia : toi-même tu disais que… Commença Marge surprise.

- Et j'avais tort Marge : cet enfant est bien meilleur que moi et je ne le traiterai plus comme je le faisais avant ! Insista Pétunia.

- Mais Vernon… Tenta Marge.

- Il n'y a pas de mais Marge : Harry fait partie de notre famille et a démontré son grand cœur en sauvant Dudley sans se soucier de ce que nous lui avions fait. Ce gosse est bien plus intelligent que nous et je ne laisserai personne continuer de le dénigrer. Enfin, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi si tu n'acceptes pas Harry parmi nous. L'avertit Vernon.

- Mais je suis ta sœur ! Protesta Marge surprise.

- Oui mais tu dois accepter Harry et le traiter comme ton neveu sinon tu ne reviens plus ici. Rétorqua Vernon avant d'ouvrir poliment la porte à sa sœur choquée de se retrouver sur le perron._ »

Le grand jour arriva enfin puis Harry follement excité monta en voiture avec les Dursley pour enfin ramener Dudley à la maison. L'enfant heureux passa un moment avec son cousin pendant que les adultes se chargeaient des dernières formalités. Au bout d'un moment, ils purent partir puis Dudley ravi put enfin mettre le pied dehors après plusieurs mois à l'hôpital. Afin de faire plaisir aux deux enfants, Vernon les emmena d'abord au fastfood où Harry abasourdi n'avait jamais mis les pieds contrairement à Dudley. Le petit garçon ouvrit donc de grands yeux avant de dégouter à son _happy meal_ avec enthousiasme puis il conserva soigneusement le jouet offert.

Toutefois, les surprises ne s'arrêtaient pas là pour Harry qui contempla avec stupéfaction la banderole géante attachée sur la porte où les mots _Welcome Home Dudley and Harry_ étaient soigneusement calligraphiés par Pétunia. Les deux petits garçons furent aussitôt accueillis par les enfants du quartier invités par Mrs Dursley qui avait organisé une petite fête pour célébrer la guérison de Dudley mais aussi le retour des deux bambins chez eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry abasourdi se sentit le bienvenu non seulement chez sa tante mais aussi à _Privet Drive_ puisque les enfants ne se moquaient plus de lui. Il fut même félicité pour son courage par les gamins ainsi que les parents avant de rester sans voix face aux deux immenses gâteaux commandés par sa tante. Harry ne savait pas encore lire mais Mrs Figg lui montra les mots _Thank You Harry_ sur la pièce montée réalisée à son intention. Ensuite, Marge se présenta également et se montra polie envers Harry surpris car Vernon lui avait clairement comprendre d'accepter l'enfant ou de ne plus se présenter chez lui-même si elle était très riche comparée à son frère.

Ensuite, Marge offrit un appareil photo polaroid à Dudley ravi et le chiot le plus faible de sa portée à Harry car personne ne lui achèterait ce petit bouledogue doté d'une patte légèrement tordue. En revanche, le petit garçon heureux ne fit pas attention à ce détail et admira son chiot avec émerveillement après avoir obtenu l'accord des Dursley pour le garder. Enfin, Dudley demanda à son père de le prendre en photo avec Harry. Ce dernier posa donc avec son cousin puis Dudley invita ses parents à les rejoindre pour d'autres clichés effectués par l'un des invités.

* * *

><p>Après la fête, Harry fut cependant pris d'un accès de panique à la vue de la porte de son placard manifestement condamnée et se demanda où son chiot et lui devraient dormir. Vernon entendit le vacarme puis le rejoignit avant de le rassurer de son mieux :<p>

« _ Tu ne dors plus là-dedans mais en haut dans ta chambre.

- Ma chambre ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Oui… Tante Pétunia et moi avons hm comment dire… _ Commença Vernon gêné._ Nous avons pensé que ce n'était pas une vraie chambre alors nous t'en avons préparée une en haut. Rajouta le Moldu.

- Harry t'es où ? Hurla Dudley à l'étage.

- En bas.

- Monte voir ta chambre ! L'invita Dudley._ »

L'enfant abasourdi contempla son oncle qui le poussa gentiment dans les escaliers avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley. Harry surpris resta alors sans fois à la jolie pièce réaménagée pour lui et n'osa pas entrer mais son cousin le rejoignit afin de le prendre par la main pour lui faire franchir le seuil. Le petit garçon émerveillé contempla les murs rouges ornés d'une frise jaune puis les meubles en bois clair, la lampe, son lion en peluche sagement posé sur son oreiller avant de noter un cadre.

L'enfant curieux s'approcha aussitôt et contempla la jolie dame rousse aux yeux beaux verts, l'homme à lunette positionné à coté ainsi que leur bébé. Pétunia prit alors la parole :

« _ Voilà ta maman et ton papa Harry : j'estime que tu es maintenant assez grand pour prendre soin de cette photo.

- C'est vraiment ma maman et ça alors c'est moi ? Demanda Harry émerveillé en touchant le bébé sur la photo.

- Oui : ma sœur m'avait envoyé votre photo de vous trois après ta naissance. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Ils sont si beaux. Dit Harry

- …

- Tu crois qu'ils sont contents de moi au Ciel ? Interrogea soudainement Harry inquiet en songeant à tous les cris subis avant la maladie de Dudley.

- Oh oui, ils sont certainement très fiers de toi car tu es un petit garçon courageux et surtout très généreux. Affirma Pétunia.

- C'est quoi son nom à mon papa ? Demanda Harry curieux en contemplant l'homme à lunettes.

- James. Révéla Pétunia._ »

Ensuite, les époux Dursley restèrent surpris par le geste d'Harry qui déposa l'un des clichés polaroid pris aujourd'hui auprès du cadre après l'avoir remis à sa place sur la table de nuit. En revanche l'enfant content affirma détenir ainsi les photographies de toute sa famille auprès de lui sans se douter du trouble des trois Dursley qui étaient conscients de leurs mauvais traitements envers le petit garçon avant la maladie. Enfin, Harry saisit son chiot et demanda à Dudley des idées pour lui trouver un nom…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous a plu :)<strong>_

_**Malgré la description horrible de Vernon et Pétunia dans l'oeuvre originale, je pense qu'ils ont un bon fond quelque part enseveli sous une couche de peurs et ignorance. Après tout, ils aiment vraiment leur fils donc ils ne peuvent pas etre de simples tortionnaires. La nature humaine est complexe mais parfois des petites choses peuvent tout changer. La maladie de Dudley les a vraiment secoué puis le fait qu'Harry ai spontanément proposé d'aider son cousin a montré aux Dursley que les sorciers sont capables de bons sentiments et de générosité eux aussi. D'autant plus qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel geste de la part d'Harry après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. **_

_**A bientot !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont lu, mis en follow mais aussi laissé des reviews. Franchement votre intéret pour cette fiction est une très agréable surprise car je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait intéresser autant de monde puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de personnages plus importants comme Ron et Hermione mais du changement de comportement des Dursley envers Harry. J'ai répondu aux reviews (si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un faite-le savoir svp) des inscrits sur le forum et je remercie ici les guests comme Adenoide, Arwen Jedusor et Nounette. La tragédie vécue par les Dursley les a marqué profondément comme l'a souligné Arwen Jedusor et c'est ce qui a entrainé une profonde mutation en eux. **_

_**J'avais dit que la publication des chapitres serait en alternance avec mon autre fiction mais j'ai eu un peu de retard à cause d'imprévus dont la gastro. Aussi, j'ai fini ce chapitre mais pas celui de la Pomme tendue par le Serpent III donc je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs de cette seconde fiction. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot !**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut en entendant les sept coups de l'horloge puis bondit hors de son lit car il était en retard dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner d'Oncle Vernon. Dudley et Tante Pétunia. Pressé par le temps, le petit garçon ne prit pas la peine de se changer puis se rua au rez-de-chaussée sans même endosser ses pantoufles. Une fois en bas, Harry courut à la cuisine où Pétunia surprise se retourna avant de le saluer :<p>

« _ Bonjour Harry, tu es déjà levé ?

- Oui Tante Pétunia, excuse moi pour le retard mais je vais cuisiner tout de suite. Affirma Harry inquiet.

- Non Harry, je prépare le petit-déjeuner et toi tu t'assois à table avec Oncle Vernon car tu es un petit garçon donc ce n'est pas à toi, ni Dudley de le faire mais aux adultes. Ordonna gentiment Pétunia._ »

Harry surpris hésita mais finit par obéir avant de songer qu'il n'avait jamais mangé à table avec les Dursley avant la maladie de Dudley. Ce dernier finit par les rejoindre peu après et salua tout le monde par un bonjour ce qui changea grandement Harry habitué aux caprices de son cousin avant sa maladie. Certes, le petit garçon avait noté de nombreux changements durant l'hospitalisation de Dudley mais il s'attendait à ce que tout retourne comme avant après le retour de son cousin à la maison.

Toutefois, le don de la chambre aurait du lui faire comprendre que les choses étaient vraiment changées pour de bon. Ensuite, il mangea de bon appétit le bacon frit, les œufs, les toasts et savoura aussi le thé versé par sa tante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry apprécia le petit-déjeuner et se sentit vraiment heureux. Vernon s'adressa aussi bien à lui qu'à son fils avant de les saluer car il devait retourner à son travail. Enfin, Pétunia accepta l'aide de son neveu pour débarrasser la table mais pas plus avant de l'envoyer se débarbouiller. Une fois ses ablutions finies, Harry s'occupa de son chiot avec Dudley qui lui posa une question :

« _ Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

_- Bacon_. Expliqua Harry.

- …

- Euh tu trouves ça moche ? S'inquieta le petit garçon.

- Non je trouve que ça lui va car il a aimé le bacon donné par Maman. Affirma Dudley songeur._ »

Pétunia observa alors l'animal avant de révéler que sa sœur et elle détenaient un chien mais aussi un chat durant leur enfance. Harry enregistra précieusement cette information puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour observer de nouveau la photographie de ses parents. L'enfant ne savait pas faire la différence entre une photographie sorcière dont il ne connaissait aucunement l'existence et un cliché moldu. Aussi, il ne risquait pas de se douter que Lily avait insisté auprès de James abasourdi pour effectuer une photographie de ce genre chez un photographe moldu afin de pouvoir l'envoyer à sa sœur Pétunia devenue sa seule famille après la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voitures. Enfin sa tante et lui ne se doutaient pas de l'existence de photographies sorcières détenues par des amis du couple.

Aussi, Harry considérait cet unique cliché comme son trésor le plus précieux. Il caressa donc la photographie avec vénération puis retourna auprès de sa tante qui désirait acheter quelques fournitures pour le chien puisque Marge ne leur avait même pas donné une laisse. Mrs Dursley ne conduisait pas souvent mais elle estimait devoir utiliser la seconde voiture de la famille aujourd'hui. Ce véhicule pratiquement neuf lui avait été offert par Vernon lors de leur mariage mais Pétunia conduisait peu malgré les encouragements de son mari pas du tout désireux de l'accompagner faire les courses. Toutefois, elle estima devoir l'utiliser cette fois-ci afin d'emmener les enfants au centre commercial car aucun chauffeur de bus n'accepterait le chiot à bord puisque l'animal ne détenait pas de cage de transport.

De plus, cela serait un excellent entrainement pour Pétunia car Vernon devait récupérer ses heures à son travail et ne pourrait donc pas toujours accompagner Dudley à l'hôpital pour les visites de contrôles. Aussi, elle se décida enfin puis saisit un carton afin d'y déposer Bacon durant le trajet. Ensuite, Harry tint prudemment la boite jusqu'à l'allée de jardin en attendant l'arrivée de sa tante. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte du garage avant de se mettre au volant. Elle effectua ses premières manœuvres avant de conduire lentement dans l'allée afin de rejoindre les deux garçons. Mrs Figg curieuse observait la scène depuis sa fenêtre puis observa Pétunia descendre de voiture pour faire monter les deux enfants à l'arrière en compagnie d'un carton.

Elle nota ensuite un chat sur le trottoir mais ne s'y attarda pas. Mrs Figg ne pouvait donc pas imaginer qu'il s'agissait du professeur Mac Gonagall inquiète après avoir été informée de l'hospitalisation d'Harry. Toutefois, l'animagus surprise estima s'être manifestement trompée sur le compte de la moldue qui prit soin d'attacher les deux enfants à l'arrière avant de remonter en voiture. Le chat grimpa sur l'arbre situé dans le jardin des Dursley et décida d'attendre le retour de la petite famille pour continuer son inspection.

Pendant ce temps, Pétunia tendue conduisait lentement mais finit par se relaxer après son arrivée sans encombre au centre commercial où Harry resta émerveillé par la vision de l'animalerie. Dudley et lui coururent partout dans le magasin pour admirer les oiseaux mais aussi les rongeurs, les reptiles ainsi que les poissons. Ensuite, Mrs Dursley ramena le calme avant de leur montrer des accessoires pour Bacon qui obtint ainsi un panier, une cage de transport, un harnais, une laisse et un collier. Une minute plus tard, Dudley voulut un canari puis sa mère accepta d'en acheter un avant de le laisser le volatile ainsi que sa cage.

Une fois rentré au 4 Privet Drive, Pétunia aida d'abord Dudley à installer son canari dans sa cage puis s'occupa du chiot en compagnie d'Harry. Ils allèrent donc dans le jardin où Mrs Dursley lui montra comment attacher le harnais mais aussi la laisse avant de lui faire essayer de guider Bacon sans se douter d'être espionnée par le chat de gouttière confortablement installé dans l'arbre. Durant ce petit moment, la Moldue songeuse se souvint de sa complicité avec Lily qui l'appelait alors Tunie en ce temps-là. Sa petite sœur buvait alors ses paroles et suivait toutes ses instructions comme lors de l'arrivée de leur propre chien. Elle eut ainsi l'impression de se retrouver en compagnie de Lily pendant qu'elle aidait Harry à s'occuper de Bacon.

Mac Gonagall resta dans son poste d'observation durant tout le reste de la journée et fut rassurée par la vision du petit Harry manifestement heureux chez sa tante contrairement aux prévisions pessimistes de la sorcière. Le professeur observa longuement le bambin et estima qu'il était vraiment le portrait craché de James hormis pour ses yeux hérités de sa mère Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Vernon revint et salua toute la maisonnée avant de s'attabler avec eux après avoir observé le canari chanter un petit moment. Ensuite, il alluma la télévision et fuma avec délice son cigare une fois les enfants couchés.

Le chat observa ce moldu manifestement plus maigre que dans ses souvenirs et aux traits moins bouffis puis estima que la maladie de son fils avait du le marquer. La sorcière estima s'être manifestement trompée sur ce type ou sa femme avant d'éprouver un immense soulagement car elle n'aurait pas supporté de savoir Harry malheureux auprès de ces gens. Elle finit donc par descendre silencieusement de l'arbre et trottina jusqu'à la lisière du quartier afin de reprendre sa forme humaine et retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes passèrent très vite pour les Dursley puis Dudley feta son sixième anniversaire le 23 juin en compagnie de son cousin mais aussi de ses amis. Ensuite, Pétunia et Vernon se rendirent à l'école primaire du quartier afin d'inscrire les deux enfants qui furent ensuite soumis à une visite médicale. C'est au cours des examens que le médecin diagnostiqua les problèmes de vue d'Harry puis en parla avec les Dursley qui promirent d'emmener l'enfant chez l'ophtalmo. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry curieux se retrouva donc dans le cabinet d'un spécialiste qui fit de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise avant de lui montrer plusieurs images à l'écran.<p>

Au bout d'un long moment, le médecin confirma le diagnostique de son confrère puis écrivit une ordonnance pour Harry. Ce dernier fut ensuite accompagné par sa tante et Dudley chez un opticien où les deux enfants s'amusèrent à essayer plusieurs paires de lunettes. Une fois son choix effectué, le petit garçon attendit impatiemment ses lunettes puis Pétunia surprise l'estima de plus en plus ressemblant à son père James Potter. Dudley et Vernon acquiescèrent avant de rentrer. Le lendemain, les deux enfants s'amusèrent avec les gosses du quartier mais l'un d'eux voulut se saisir des lunettes d'Harry en le traitant de nain binoclard. Toutefois, Dudley n'entendait plus se moquer de son cousin car il était conscient de sa survie grâce à lui. Aussi, le petit garçon s'approcha de faire leur voisin pendant qu'Harry apeuré se retrouva soudainement dans l'arbre du jardin sans comprendre comment il était parvenu à grimper aussi haut et surtout aussi vite.

Dudley donna une raclée au petit voisin qui ne demanda pas son reste et finit par battre en retraite sous le regard des autres enfants. Ensuite, il chercha son cousin puis l'encouragea à descendre mais Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment descendre de sa branche par ailleurs assez haute. Toutefois, Dudley ne se moqua pas de lui et se demanda même comment il était parvenu à monter jusque là-haut. Il finit donc par aller chercher Pétunia abasourdie qui finit cependant par se ressaisir à la vue de la terreur de son neveu. Elle lui demanda donc de patienter quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher l'échelle de Vernon dans leur garage.

Enfin, la Moldue positionna l'échelle sur l'arbre puis s'efforça de surmonter ses craintes afin de grimper. Une fois parvenue à la hauteur d'Harry, Pétunia n'osa pas regarder en bas et tendit les bras à son neveu qui s'accrocha aussitôt à elle. Mrs Dursley finit ensuite par descendre tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas céder à sa peur du vide. Une fois retournée sur le plancher des vaches, Pétunia reprit des couleurs puis proposa un goûter à tous les enfants présents afin de leur faire oublier l'événement.

Ensuite, Mrs Dursley songeuse se remémora toutes les choses étranges vécues par Lily à cause de ses peurs face à sa magie bizarre à ses yeux jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rogue. Ce dernier lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière avant de l'aider à accepter sa condition. Pétunia n'aimait toujours pas ce type et se moquait bien de savoir s'il était encore vivant ou non, néanmoins, elle savait que ses propos apaisèrent Lily qui apprit à ne plus manifester sa magie en public. Mrs Dursley estima donc devoir en parler avec Harry même si la jeune femme était incapable de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine.

Elle attendit cependant le soir afin de rester seule avec lui puisque Vernon passerait sa soirée au pub et Dudley se couchait tôt. Une fois certaine du sommeil de son enfant à vingt-et-une heures, Pétunia demanda à Harry curieux de la suivre au salon. Ensuite, elle se demanda comment aborder le sujet mais estima devoir parler maintenant sinon la jeune femme estimait qu'elle se dégonflerait puis ne dirait rien pendant des années. Pétunia prit donc la parole :

«_ Harry je voudrais te parler de l'incident dans l'arbre.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Tante Pétunia, je te le jure ! Tenta Harry tremblant.

- Je le sais Harry ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute. Insista l'enfant inquiet.

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute Harry mais nous devons en parler. Tu es monté à l'arbre tout seul ou pas ?

- Non… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je voulais simplement échapper à Jeff et puis pouf : j'étais dans l'arbre. Expliqua Harry d'un ton innocent.

- Cela arrivait aussi à ta Maman. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui elle faisait ces choses quand elle était inquiète ou avait peur donc tu pourrais fort bien le refaire Harry. Estima Pétunia.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'enfant.

- Parce que ta maman et ton papa sont des sorciers. Révéla Pétunia indécise sur la marche à suivre.

- Des sorciers : ils faisaient de la Magie ? Demanda Harry curieux et émerveillé à la fois.

- Oui avec leur baguette. Dit Pétunia en se souvenant de celle que Lily heureuse lui avait montré avant son départ pour Poudlard.

- Comme dans les dessins animés alors ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

- Oui comme dans tes dessins animé mais que font les sorciers quand ils voient des gens sans pouvoirs Harry ? Insista Pétunia qui bénit l'existence des séries japonaises car son neveu accepterait plus facilement ses propos s'il se comparait aux personnages de ces trucs farfelus.

- Ils cachent leurs pouvoirs. Répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

- Et pourquoi le font-ils Harry ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Ils ont peur que les gens les voient comme des monstres ou les brûlent. Tante Pétunia est-ce que je suis méchant puisque je suis un sorcier ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner dis ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Non Harry tu n'es pas du tout méchant sinon tu aurais laissé Dudley mourir au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital pour lui donner ta moelle. Enfin, tu resteras avec nous car Vernon et moi savions déjà que tu étais un sorcier quand tu nous as . Le rassura Pétunia avant de lui caresser la tête.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Harry je t'ai dit que tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture comme lorsqu'Oncle Vernon a failli casser la sienne l'année dernière mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ton papa et ta maman ont été attaqués par des méchants sorciers._ Révéla Pétunia. _ Comme dans les dessins animés que tu regardes avec Dudley où les bons magiciens combattent les méchants. Ajouta-t-elle pour expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible face à un enfant aussi jeune.

- Maman et Papa étaient de bons sorciers ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui ils étaient apparemment très gentils et luttaient pour le bien contre un sorcier très méchant et son groupe.

- Mais alors comment ils sont morts ? Demanda Harry troublé.

- Un soir le méchant sorcier est venu chez vous et a utilisé la magie pour les tuer. Ta maman a cependant eu le temps de lancer un sort pour te sauver au moins toi. Aussi quand le méchant sorcier a voulu te tuer toi aussi, le sort de ta maman t'as protégé puis le sorcier est mort à ta place. C'est ce qui t'as permis de survivre et la raison pour laquelle tu as cette cicatrice sur le front. Expliqua Pétunia doucement en effleurant sa cicatrice.

- Tante Pétunia : je ne veux pas de la magie dans ce cas car un sorcier a tué Maman et Papa. Déplora Harry en larmes.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire Harry et puis ta maman serait certainement contente si tu deviens un sorcier comme elle. Affirma Pétunia pour le consoler.

- Tu crois ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui Harry : la magie n'est pas forcément mauvaise même si je le croyais avant. Révéla Pétunia.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui : Harry, je n'ai pas toujours été gentille avec ta maman car j'étais jalouse comme quand toi tu vois un beau jouet mais ce n'est pas à toi. Révéla Pétunia à voix-haute pour la première de sa vie.

- Je crois que j'ai compris car moi aussi je regardais les jouets de Dudley avant. Affirma Harry.

- Voilà c'est ça. Je n'étais pas gentille avec ta mère, ni toi et je m'en excuse vraiment. Tu m'as vraiment donné une leçon de tolérance cette année tu sais ?

- Mais tu as changé Tante Pétunia donc ça va. Protesta Harry.

- Oui mais les gens comme moi avant ou Jeff auront peur de toi. Ils seront aussi jaloux Harry donc tu dois cacher ta magie pour le moment. L'avertit Pétunia.

- Comme dans les dessins animés. Conclut le petit Harry songeur.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas pour toujours car tu pourras montrer ta magie après ton départ pour Poudlard. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Poudlard : c'est quoi ? S'enquit le petit Harry très curieux.

- Poudlard est une école de magie où ta maman est allée à l'âge de onze ans. C'est là-bas qu'elle a appris à utiliser sa baguette magique. Révéla Pétunia.

- Et je vais aller là-bas moi aussi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui mais tu seras content car ça plaisait beaucoup à ta maman. Estima Pétunia.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas partir loin de toi Tante Pétunia, ni d'Oncle Vernon, Dudley ou de Bacon ! Sanglota soudainement Harry qui s'accrocha à sa tante abasourdie par un tel élan d'affection de la part de son neveu.

- Tu ne partiras pas pour toujours Harry. Promit Pétunia.

- Non ? Demanda l'enfant craintif.

- Non : tu reviendras pendant toutes les vacances et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite donc nous avons bien le temps.

- Bon alors ça va.

- Par contre, on n'en parle pas à Dudley pour le moment car il est encore petit pour comprendre et pourrait être jaloux. Expliqua la Moldue

- D'accord Tante Pétunia. Promit Harry._ »

Ensuite, l'enfant curieux posa une foule de questions à sa tante qui y répondit de son mieux. Le lendemain, Harry abasoudie oublia cependant ces détails à la vue de son premier gâteau d'anniversaire le 31 juillet. Il resta aussi sans voix à la vue des cadeaux présents avant de souffler ses bougies sous le flash de Dudley. Le petit Potter émerveillé observa ses nouveaux jouets dont une bicyclette comme celle reçue par son cousin pour son propre anniversaire. Vernon lui promit de lui apprendre à pédaler à lui aussi avant d'annoncer aux deux enfants qu'ils partiraient en vacances au bord de la mer tous les deux avec Pétunia.

Mr Dursley expliqua devoir travailler car il avait pris beaucoup de congés cette année pour s'occuper de Dudley. Toutefois, le moldu affirma venir les voir les week-ends. Ensuite, il montra le prospectus de la location d'un petit cottage à la station balnéaire de Torquay dans le Devon. Dudley euphorique affirma à Harry qu'ils iraient enfin à la mer comme promis puis son cousin ravi acquiesça…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents. J'ai eu envie de montrer l'évolution de Pétunia qui modifie vraiment son comportement envers Harry mais aussi sa propre soeur défunte. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça mais elle me semble entamer une véritable rédemption auprès de sa soeur ainsi que de son neveu. Attention: Pétunia n'entend pas guider Harry dans le monde magique mais elle a décidé de le préparer de son mieux en lui révélant une version édulcorée de la vérité. Ses explications peuvent sembler simplistes mais elle doit expliquer des choses assez difficiles à un enfant de six ans seulement donc ce n'est pas facile. <strong>_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à bientot !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre interet envers cette histoire mais aussi toutes les nouvelles reviews car je ne m'y attendais pas. J'espère n'oublier personne quand je vais vous remercier par mp pour les inscrits tout à l'heure. En tout cas, je remercie ici les guest dont Arwen Jedusor et Nounette (je nomme toujours les guest puisque je ne peux pas les remercier directement car une histoire peut etre belle mais elle n'est pas vivante sans des lecteurs prets à la lire et à la commenter donc merci). Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandés si Dudley allait finit par savoir le secret d'Harry ou si il était un sorcier lui aussi. Alors, je ne vous fais pas languir d'avantage car voici la suite ! **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p>Le samedi matin, Harry follement excité voulut aider son oncle en portant des petits paquets pendant que Vernon rangeait les valises dans le coffre. Par contre, ils ne firent porter aucun objet à Dudley dont la santé était encore fragile. Le petit garçon avait donc été chargé de faire entrer Bacon dans sa cage de transport puisque le chiot ferait partie du voyage. Enfin, Vernon fit monter tout le monde en voiture après avoir confié le canari de Dudley Mrs Figg qui assurait pouvoir s'en occuper sans danger car ses chats étaient habitués à ne pas toucher le sien.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants se collèrent aux vitres afin d'observer d'abord l'autoroute puis le paysage du sud de l'Angleterres puisqu'ils se rendaient dans le Devon. En effet les Dursley avaient loué un petit cottage situé à la station balnéaire de Torquay. D'ailleurs, Vernon conduisait la voiture de Pétunia cette fois-ci car il désirait que sa femme l'utilise durant son séjour là-bas afin de visiter la région. Toutefois, Pétunia refusait de conduire sur de longue distance : aussi, Vernon conduirait jusque dans le Devon afin de lui laisser le véhicule devant le cottage puis il rentrerait chez eux en train dimanche après-midi.

Au bout de quelques heures, le petit Harry abasourdi découvrit enfin la mer pour la première fois de sa vie puisqu'il restait toujours chez Mrs Figg durant les vacances précédentes. Il observa donc avec attention la couleur de l'eau depuis la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture avant d'inspirer l'air marin. Enfin, Vernon se gara devant un petit cottage en briques rouge avant d'ouvrir le coffre pendant que Pétunia allait chez la propriétaire qui habitait la maison voisine. La femme la salua poliment et lui donna aussitôt les clés avant de lui souhaiter un bon séjour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Dursley entrèrent et constatèrent avec satisfaction la propreté des lieux avant de déposer les valises ainsi que les paquets. Les deux enfants curieux furetèrent dans toute la maison puis le jardin où Pétunia admira les fleurs pendant que les garçons s'amusaient grâce aux balançoires. Vernon leur conseilla cependant de rentrer afin qu'ils puissent déjeuner dehors après avoir nourri Bacon qui alla ensuite se coucher dans sa cage de transport. Les quatre touristes se rendirent au centre-ville à pieds avant de s'arrêter dans un petit bistrot. Après le repas, ils retournèrent au cottage afin de permettre à Pétunia de tout ranger et à Vernon de dormir un peu.

En attendant de pouvoir sortir, Dudley et Harry s'amusèrent avec l'un de leurs ballons dans le jardin sans se soucier du reste. Toutefois, Dudley fit une mauvaise passe puis le ballon finit par s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les deux enfants dépités se demandèrent alors comment le rattraper avant de tenter de grimper à l'arbre mais la petitesse d'Harry ainsi que la faiblesse de Dudley ne leur permirent pas de parvenir jusqu'en haut. Ils songèrent alors à appeler Vernon mais ce dernier ronflait allègrement et n'entendit pas leurs appels. Harry demanda donc à sa tante de venir pendant que Dudley fixait intensément le ballon dans l'espoir de voler jusqu'à lui comme dans les dessin-animés.

Pétunia les rejoignit au moment où Dudley abasourdi se sentit projeté dans les airs avant de se retrouver assis sur la branche à coté du ballon. Harry et sa tante abasourdie observèrent le vol du petit garçon avant de se demander si c'était un sorcier lui aussi. Le petit garçon contempla sa tante puis dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à la vue de la bouche grande ouverte de Pétunia incapable de prononcer le moindre son pendant que Dudley apeuré s'égosillait pour appeler son père à l'aide. Réveillé en sursaut, Vernon inquiet se précipita à la recherche de son fils avant d'observer avec stupéfaction son enfant dans l'arbre, sa femme soudainement muette comme une carpe et les yeux ronds de neveu manifestement surpris.

Mr Dursley s'approcha puis posa une question à son fils :

« _ Duddy comment es-tu parvenu à grimper aussi haut ? S'étonna son père.

- J'sais pas _Daddy _: le ballon s'est encastré dans la branche puis j'ai souhaité voler jusqu'à lui car on n'arrivait pas à l'attraper Harry ou moi. Avoua Dudley.

- Tu… Tu as souhaité voler et tu es arrivé là-haut ? Demanda son père d'une voix blanche.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas comment : tu crois que c'est de la magie ? S'enquit Dudley d'une voix candide.

- Pétunia…

- Vernon… Dit sa femme inquiète.

- Duddy est un sor— un sor— un sorcier comme ta sœur ? Demanda son mari abasourdi.

- Be Lyli a commencé comme ça Vernon. Avoua Pétunia.

- Et Harry… Articula Vernon avec difficulté.

- Harry quoi ? Demanda sa femme.

- Il a ça aussi ? L'interrogea Vernon.

- Euh non, il n'a pas encore manifesté sa magie. Répondit précipitamment son épouse tout en observant Harry pour lui faire comprendre de jouer son jeu.

- Ah… Donc Dudley n'a pas été contaminé, ni influencé par Harry. Calcula Vernon.

- Non, non. Je suppose que sa magie vient de mon coté puisque Lily était ma sœur. Inventa Pétunia.

- Euh oui certainement parce que je n'ai pas de sorciers dans ma famille. Dit Vernon avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise.

- En tout cas, il faut aller chercher Dudley. Rappela Pétunia.

- Oui… Je vais grimper… Répondit machinalement Vernon qui finit par se relever._ »

Le moldu se dirigea vers l'arbre avant d'aller chercher son fils pendant que Pétunia se rapprochait d'Harry afin de discuter de la situation. La jeune femme aurait préféré ne pas faire mentir l'enfant, néanmoins, elle estimait que son mari accepterait mieux la magie de leur fils s'il estimait que Dudley n'avait pas été influencé par celle de son cousin. De plus, Duddy ferait également moins de difficultés s'il pensait être le premier à manifester la magie puisqu'il était né avant Harry. Enfin, Pétunia se souvenait de sa jalousie mortelle envers sa sœur qui finit par l'éloigner d'elle.

Aussi, elle estimait devoir avertir Harry afin d'éviter sa mise à l'écart par Dudley si ce dernier se sentait inferieur. Pétunia observa son neveu puis chuchota quelques mots :

« _ Harry : si j'ai menti c'est pour ton bien.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui : il vaut mieux qu'Oncle Vernon croit que Duddy a manifesté sa magie avant toi car ces choses lui font peur. Il aurait pu croire que c'était ta faute si je lui avais dit que tu sais tout sur les sorciers.

- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Oui. Mais tout est arrangé car mon mensonge va lui faire penser que la magie vient seulement de Duddy et pas de toi. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Mais c'est vrai ou c'est un mensonge ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas toi qui donne la magie à Duddy : c'est venu de lui tout seul. Sinon, j'aurai su faire de la magie comme ma sœur si elle avait pu me donner son don. Simplement, tu as manifesté la magie avant lui mais il vaut mieux faire croire à Vernon que c'est lui qui l'a fait en premier. Comme ça Duddy sera content et Vernon sera plus tranquille. De toute façon ça ne change rien n'est-ce pas ? Insista Pétunia.

- Non : comme ça Duddy reste mon ami et sera pas jaloux. Dit l'enfant qui avait compris les raisons de sa tante après s'être souvenu de leur conversation de l'autre jour.

- Voilà c'est bien Harry : je sais que ce n'est pas beau de mentir mais parfois c'est nécessaire pour que les gens n'aient pas peur de toi ou ne soient pas jaloux face à ta magie. Expliqua Pétunia.

- C'est si bien que ça la magie Tante Pétunia ? S'étonna Harry.

- Ta maman aimait beaucoup ça et elle pouvait faire de très jolies choses même si je disais que c'était horrible car j'étais jalouse. Harry : je sais que je te demande beaucoup en laissant à Duddy l'honneur d'être le premier sorcier mais crois-moi il vaut mieux ainsi.

- Oui Tante Pétunia et puis ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien qu'on soit sorcier tous les deux non ?

- Oh oui c'est mieux pour Duddy et toi car vous serez pareils. En revanche, j'étais jalouse de ma sœur car mes parents ne cessaient de parler d'elle comme une grande sorcière et moi je me sentais nulle. Avoua Pétunia.

- Ça doit être dur quand une sœur a des pouvoirs et l'autre pas. Estima Harry.

- C'est vrai : ce n'est pas facile parce que tu te sens mise de coté… Reconnut Pétunia.

- Alors je suis content pour Duddy et puis c'est pas grave s'il croit que je ferais de la magie après lui. Affirma Harry souriant.

- Bravo Harry c'est très bien. Dit Pétunia._ »

Entre-temps, Vernon loua sa perte de poids qui lui permit de grimper à l'arbre même s'il mit du temps pour rejoindre son fils. Ce dernier se laissa attraper par son père et s'accrocha à lui sans se douter du trouble du Moldu déjà chamboulé par sa remise en question sur Harry et qui devait maintenant affronter le fait que son fils était un sorcier lui aussi. Vernon observa son enfant souriant puis songea qu'il restait toujours son petit Duddy souriant, moins capricieux qu'avant et surtout en vie. Aussi, Vernon se demanda si c'était si dramatique que son gosse soit lui aussi un sorcier. Après tout, il préférait voir son fils pratiquer de la magie et bien en vie plutôt qu'en train de reposer dans un cercueil…

Certes, il devrait s'habituer à l'idée que son enfant n'irait pas à l'institut de minéralogie mais à l'école de magie, néanmoins, Duddy serait vivant. Vernon était conscient que sans la maladie de Dudley, il n'aurait probablement pas du tout pris la nouvelle avec tant de philosophie mais la terreur de perdre Dudley avant sa guérison avait changé bien des choses… Le Moldu redescendit donc lentement de l'arbre tout en tenant précieusement son fils contre lui. Ensuite, Pétunia l'observa puis proposa aux deux enfants de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de discuter entre eux…

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une heure, Dudley ravi reprit la parole :<p>

« _ Donc je peux faire de la magie comme dans les dessins animés ?

- Oui mais il faut le cacher aux gens. Rappela gentiment sa mère.

- Ouais comme les héros qui ont une double vie ! S'enthousiasma Duddy.

- Oui voilà c'est ça car beaucoup de gens ont peur face aux sorciers. Ils peuvent donc devenir très méchants.

- Ok je dirais rien. Mais et Harry : c'est un sorcier aussi ? Interrogea l'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas. Mentit Harry.

- Je pense que tu l'es toi aussi Harry mais tu vas probablement faire ta magie plus tard que Dudley. Dit Pétunia tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec le petit garçon.

- Ah ok.

- T'inquiètes Harry : ça va venir pour toi aussi et puis je te montrerais ! Affirma Dudley ravi

- D'accord ! Répondit Harry gêné de mentir mais conscient que c'était mieux pour tous.

- C'est drôle quand même que Dudley la manifeste avant Harry même si nous ne sommes pas des sorciers Maman et moi. S'étonna Vernon tout en buvant un énième thé glacé puisque ce n'était pas une heure convenable pour boire du brandy.

- Ça arrive Vernon : nous n'avions pas de sorciers chez nous non plus avant ma sœur. Affirma Pétunia.

- Maman alors je vais aller où déjà à onze ans ? Redemanda Dudley fier comme un paon.

- A Poudlard : c'est une grande école de sorcellerie et Harry te suivra probablement. Répondit sa mère.

- Daddy je suis le premier Dursley à y aller n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Dudley tout en se pavanant avec une cape imaginaire ressemblante à celle de Superman.

- Oui parce que tu es unique mais aussi le plus intelligent de tous les Dursley parce que nous n'avons pas tes capacités Maman, Marge ou moi. Affirma son père qui avait fini par estimer que la magie devait finalement être très bien si la huitième merveille du monde, c'est-à-dire, son fils était un sorcier lui aussi.

- Wow c'est vraiment dommage que je ne peux rien dire aux autres mais tu verras Harry, je vais te protéger contre Jeff si jamais il t'attaque. Et je ferais pareil avec le méchant sorcier qui a tué tes parents. Décréta Dudley.

- Bon en attendant les enfants rappelez vous de ne jamais rien dire sur Harry tant que vous n'allez pas à l'école de magie.

- Oui : je te promets de ne rien dire si un sorcier nous voit et le reconnait à cause de la cicatrice. Jura Dudley._ »

Ensuite, les deux enfants excités se mirent à jouer aux magiciens avant de tout oublier au moment où Pétunia leur proposa d'aller manger une glace. La petite famille sortit de nouveau en emmenant Bacon cette fois-ci puis ils dégustèrent une glace avant de se rendre à la plage en compagnie de Vernon pendant que Pétunia faisait des courses. La moldue observa les rayons de la superette avant de trouver enfin une belle bouteille de brandy pour alléger l'inquiétude de son mari. Elle la glissa aussitôt dans son panier et fit ensuite son tour au coin des primeurs afin de remplir le frigo. Une fois ses courses finies, Pétunia se rendit également chez le buraliste où elle acheta aussi une belle boite de cigares…

Le soir, Dudley parla de nouveau de ses supers pouvoirs puis les deux enfants allèrent rapidement se coucher après le diner. Une fois seule avec son mari, Pétunia saisit la bouteille avant de servir son mari ravi face à son verre de brandy et la boîte de cigare en provenance de la Havane. Vernon se mit donc à boire et fumer avec délice pendant que sa femme se prépara des Margarita comme au bon vieux temps du lycée où ses amis affirmaient qu'elle aurait pu devenir barman… Au bout d'un moment, Vernon se leva de sa chaise et finit par allumer la radio afin de danser un peu avec sa femme ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis leur mariage. Pétunia ne songea plus à son dernier Margarita encore entier puis s'abandonna à la musique avant de suivre son mari en haut…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme s'éveilla avec un mal de tête atroce mais elle était satisfait car Vernon dormait maintenant d'un sommeil paisible et acceptait la situation. Mrs Dursley se souvint cependant des Margarita ainsi que de la bouteille de Brandy avant de se lever pour tout ranger. Aussi, les enfants ne se doutèrent de rien une heure plus tard car ils trouvèrent seulement Pétunia en train de mettre les couverts pour le petit déjeuner qui serait pris dans le patio. Vernon finit par les rejoindre tout en adressant un clin d'œil à sa femme avant de la remercier pour les cachets d'aspirine tendus.<p>

Ensuite la petite famille se rendit à la plage où Vernon s'amusa avec les garçons dans l'eau pendant que Pétunia lisait le dernier _Vogue_ sur son transat. Après le dejeuner, la jeune femme utilisa enfin la voiture afin de ramener Vernon à la gare. Le Moldu recommanda aux enfants d'êtres sages et finit par monter dans le train avant de les saluer. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve pour Harry heureux de s'amuser sur la plage, dans l'eau mais aussi de ramasser des coquillages en compagnie de Duddy ainsi que de Pétunia. Cette dernière écrivit aussi des cartes postales destinées à Marge, Vernon et Mrs Figg avant d'aider les deux garçons à les signer.

La moldue emmena aussi les garçons visiter Exeter mais aussi de charmants petits villages avant de s'arrêter à celui de Loutry Ste Chaspoule un jour. Pétunia emmena les enfants manger une pizza à la brasserie du coin puis voulut repartir mais finit par se perdre en rase campagne. La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique puis sursauta à la vue d'un petit garçon roux et d'un adulte. Elle héla aussitôt le rouquin qui s'approcha afin de la saluer avant de lui poser plein de questions bizarres sur le fonctionnement du véhicule. Pétunia inquiète fit de son mieux pour lui répondre mais enclencha le système de sécurité des portières pour empêcher ce type bizarre de les approcher. Ensuite, l'homme se ressaisit puis lui conseilla de rouler tout droit pendant trois kilomètres puis elle trouverait un panneau afin de reprendre la direction d'Exeter. Pétunia soulagée le remercia et s'apprêtait à repartir quand le petit garçon follement excité remarqua un détail :

« _ Papa : Harry Potter est à bord de cet engin !

- Hein ?

- Oui regardes il a sa cicatrice sur le front. Insista l'enfant.

- Non ce n'est pas Harry Potter, Rétorqua Pétunia terrorisée après avoir enfin compris qu'il s'agissait probablement de sorciers.

- Non il s'appelle Harry Dursley et c'est mon frère ! Pas vrai Maman ? Hurla Dudley pour protéger son cousin surpris car sa mère lui avait expliqué la situation d'Harry.

- Oui… Ce sont mes deux fils : Dudley et Harry, ce sont des jumeaux dizygotes ! Affirma Pétunia sans se soucier de l'énormité de son mensonge.

- Ouais et notre papa s'appelle Vernon Dursley pas Potter ! Renchérit Dudley sous le regard ému d'Harry qui ne se serait jamais imaginé voir ses familiers le proclamer ainsi ou le défendre.

- Mais il a la cicatrice de… Insista le petit rouquin surpris.

- N'insiste pas Ronald tu dois te tromper. Trancha son père après avoir noté l'inquiétude de la moldue qui devait probablement mentir afin de protéger l'enfant. D'ailleurs, le sorcier approuva son choix car la jeune femme aurait pu tomber sur des gens malveillants tels que les Malefoy...

- Mais… Tenta son fils.

- Laisses Mrs Dursley et ses jumeaux tranquilles. Au revoir Madame Dursley. Dit Arthur.

- Aurevoir Monsieur ? Demanda Pétunia.

- Arthur Weasley et voici mon fils Ronald. Répondit l'homme souriant.

- Eh bien : au revoir Mr Weasley, Ronald. Saluèrent les trois automobilistes.

- Aurevoir Mrs Dursley, Dudley et… Harry. Dit Arthur tout en observant l'enfant avec curiosité._ »

Ensuite, Pétunia redémarra en trombe avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement après avoir trouvé le panneau indiqué par le sorcier au bout de trois kilomètres. Elle finit donc par se détendre car ce rouquin était manifestement une bonne personne et pas l'un des fous sanguinaires qui tuèrent des sorciers ou des moldus au début des années 80. Ensuite, Dudley reprit la parole :

« _ Eh Maman t'as vu ?

- Vu quoi ? Demanda sa mère.

- J'ai bien protégé Harry hein ? Se rengorgea l'enfant.

- Oui c'est très bien Duddy tu as été très courageux. Approuva sa mère.

- Et puis j'ai pas menti car Harry est bien mon frère. Déclara Dudley.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Oui tu m'as donné ton truc pour guérir donc on est frères maintenant. Décréta Dudley.

- C'est vrai ! S'enthousiasma Harry ravi.

- Et Maman est aussi ta Maman hein Mum ? Insista Duddy.

- Oui… je suis sa seconde Maman si Harry le veut mais il ne faut pas oublier non plus Lyly ou James. Dit Pétunia surprise.

- D'accord Maman… Prononça Harry vraiment heureux…_ »

Pétunia abasourdie acquiesça tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits afin de rester concentrée sur la route. La jeune femme songea au changement de son fils depuis sa maladie car il était devenu plus gentil et moins capricieux mais aussi attentif aux autres. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le don de moelle osseuse d'Harry avait pu provoquer ce changement mais aussi insuffler la magie en Duddy. Toutefois, la Moldue ne parlerait pas de son hypothèse à Vernon plutôt fier que son fils ai manifesté sa magie en premier. Ensuite, Mrs Dursley observa Harry dans le rétroviseur et estima que ce premier Maman modifiait toute leur vie. D'ailleurs Vernon serait probablement appelé Papa un de ces jours…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il répond à vos question :)<em>**

**_A bientot car je meurs de faim donc je vais cuisiner !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord, je vous demande pardon pour le retard mais j'écris aussi la Pomme Tendue par le Serpent III et donc il me faut parfois du temps pour tout gérer entre les fictions et la vie réelle MDR. Franchement, je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je répondrais par MP tout à l'heure aux inscrits sur le forum et je remercie ici tous les guest: Jade Raven, Adenoide, Arwen Jedusor et Elia. Au fait Arwen Jedusor, tu vas trouver ta réponse dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de la fiction en général, ce chapitre est court mais je le trouve suffisament intense et significatif ainsi. Le ton reste volontairement simpliste mais je le trouve plus adapté et surtout plus spontané et réel car Harry est seulement un enfant de six ans tout comme Dudley. Certes, ils peuvent faire preuve de plus de maturité que les autres en raison de la maladie subie par Duddy mais il ne faut pas non plus exagérer. Donc ne vous etonnez pas si ça peut sembler parfois un peu niais. Enfin, les Dursley ne sont pas devenus des grands intellectuels d'un coup donc je me verrais très mal transformer Vernon en grand pholosophe ou Pétunia en femme érudite. **_

_**En attendant bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Au bout de deux semaines, Vernon revint chercher sa famille et resta surpris par la complicité de plus en plus évidente des deux petits garçons avant de rester sans voix après avoir entendu Harry appeler Pétunia Maman. Mr Dursley ne se permit aucune remarque et conserva son comportement habituel si bien que son neveu se détendit après avoir compris que Vernon n'était pas fâché. Par contre, le petit garçon ne comptait pas appeler Vernon Papa pour le moment car Dudley lui avait conseillé de le laisser s'habituer à la situation petit à petit.<p>

Ensuite, ils passèrent leur dernier week-end au bord de la mère avant de remonter en voiture pour rentrer dans le Surrey. Durant le trajet, Vernon pesta un moment contre les bouchons mais retrouva le sourire au moment où Pétunia lui suggéra de s'arrêter déjeuner dans une petite gargote sur le bord de la route. Depuis la maladie de Dudley, son père avait considérablement fondu car son appétit s'était volatilisé. Ensuite, il continua de manger en petite quantité par solidarité avec Duddy contraint de suivre un régime strict même si l'enfant pouvait fort heureusement obtenir quelques douceurs par moment.

Aussi, Vernon fut ravi à l'idée de manger dehors car personne ne contrôlerait son assiette. D'ailleurs, Pétunia ne dit rien face à son choix sur le menu et laissa également les enfants se régaler devant leurs énormes cuisses de poulet accompagnées de frites avant de manger sa laitue. C'est donc l'estomac plein que Vernon plus souriant affronta les embouteillages deux heures plus tard. A la fin de l'après-midi, le Moldu gara sa voiture devant la maison puis déchargea rapidement les bagages pendant que Pétunia allait récupérer le canari de Dudley en compagnie des enfants. Ces derniers remercièrent poliment Mrs Figg comme le leur avait recommandé leur mère puis ils offrirent un petit cadeau à la voisine agréablement surprise par cette attention totalement inattendue.

Ensuite, la vie reprit son cours puis un matin Harry et Dudley follement excités durent se préparer pour leur premier jour d'école primaire. Leur excitation était partagée par les conjoints Dursley dont Vernon qui avait pris une heure de congés à son travail afin d'assister à leur première rentrée. Durant leur petit-déjeuner, Pétunia se leva plusieurs fois de table pour controler l'état des deux uniformes soigneusement repassés afin d'être certaine que tout était parfait. Enfin, elle autorisa les petits garçon à les mettre après leurs ablutions avant de les coiffer soigneusement. Pétunia ajusta aussi les lunettes d'Harry qui les faisait souvent glisser.

Dix minutes plus tard, Vernon utilisa l'appareil photo afin d'immortaliser ce grand-jour pour les deux enfants excités par ce premier jour d'école ou encore le fait de porter leurs nouveaux uniformes. En raison de leur jeune âge, l'école ne faisait pas encore porter de cravates aux enfants de six mais ils devaient endosser une chemise blanche, un gilet et un pantalon bleus ainsi qu'une veste. Enfin, la tenue était complétée par des chaussures classiques noires. Les enfants se contemplèrent encore une fois puis Vernon proposa de se rendre enfin à l'école.

Afin de familiariser les enfants à leur nouveau trajet, les Dursley les avaient emmené plusieurs fois à pied et refirent donc la même chose ce matin. Fort heureusement, l'école primaire ne se trouvait qu'à huit-cent mètres de Privet Drive : aussi, ils ne devraient pas marcher longtemps. De plus, Pétunia était maintenant consciente du surpoids de son fils avant sa maladie et voulait donc lui faire faire de l'exercice pour éviter de retomber dans le piège de la sédentarité. Par un curieux hasard, ce fut Vernon qui se chargea de donner la main à Harry cette fois-ci pendant que Pétunia s'occupait de Duddy.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les Dursley s'arrêtèrent devant l'édifice scolaire où ils retrouvèrent les enfants ainsi que leurs familles. En raison de leur age, les élèves de premières années effectuaient leur rentrée une heure après les autres afin de permettre aux parents de les accompagner jusqu'à leur classe mais aussi les rassurer si nécessaire. D'ailleurs, les enseignants amusés estimaient toujours que les géniteurs étaient d'avantage inquiets que leurs enfants en général.<p>

En attendant de rentrer à l'intérieur, Dudley reconnut un de ses amis de la maternelle et entraîna Harry pour le saluer ensemble pendant que Pétunia discutait avec une autre maman. Vernon patientait tranquillement dans son coin quand il nota une certaine agitation de Dudley puis l'affaissement d'Harry face à un autre gamin. Il décida donc de s'approcher discrètement pour tenter de surprendre les enfants afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Vernon fit donc le tour de la petite place afin de se rapprocher du mioche en train de faire pleurer Harry et surprit ses propos :

« _ Eh Serpent à lunettes t'es qu'une fille pour pleurer ainsi !

- C'est pas vrai ! Protesta Harry.

- Tais-toi Jeff !

- La ferme Dudley : ce serpent à lunettes n'est pas ton frère mais ton cousin.

- C'est pas vrai c'est mon frère ! Insista Dudley. Ma maman est aussi la sienne !

- Ah ouais ? Et son papa il est où car ton père se fait pas appeler Papa mais oncle Vernon ! Se moqua Jeff.

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Dudley.

- Eh Serpent à lunettes : tes parents ne veulent pas de toi et t'ont laissé ici ! Enfin t'as pas de Papa ! Hurla Jeff.

- Dis-donc Morveux : tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Papa d'Harry ? Intervint Vernon.

- Hein mais il a pas de papa ! Protesta Jeff en se tournant avant de trembler face au visage rougi par la colère de Vernon dont la stature restait imposante malgré son amaigrissement spectaculaire.

- Si et Harry en a même deux : James le premier est au Ciel et moi je suis le second. _ Expliqua Vernon sans se soucier de la stupéfaction des enfants._ Donc arrêtes de te moquer d'Harry sinon son second Papa va en parler au tien car il travaille avec moi… Menaça Vernon.

- C'est bon je dirais plus rien ! Répondit aussitôt Jeff.

- Bien sinon Papa Vernon va en parler à Papa Manfred ton père… Affirma Vernon.

- Ok j'dirais plus rien mais dites rien à mon papa ! Protesta Jeff inquiet.

- Non, je dirais rien si tu n'embêtes pas mes Harry ou Dudley. Promit Vernon._ »

L'adulte observa le gamin apeuré rejoindre aussitôt ses amis et éprouva un peu de remords pour l'avoir effrayé. Toutefois, son repentir se dissipa à la vitesse de la lumière après avoir noté les yeux embués de larmes d'Harry. Vernon n'était pas très fin et ne s'occupait jamais de consoler les gosses car il estimait que c'était le rôle de Pétunia. Aussi, il n'était pas préparé à ça mais le Moldu estima devoir intervenir puisque sa femme était en pleine conversation avec une autre maman. Enfin, Vernon ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur Harry sinon le petit garçon serait la cible des moqueries pendant un bon moment. Il chercha donc un objet dans ses poches avant de trouver un mouchoir fort heureusement propre pour une fois. Vernon s'accroupit sous le pretexte d'ajuster les lunettes d'Harry puis le Moldu utilisa le mouchoir pour lui essuyer les yeux ainsi que le nez. Il l'incita également à respirer un bon coup et lui demanda si ça allait mieux :

« _ Harry ça va ?

- Oui… Répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

- Laisse tomber ce Jeff : c'est qu'un idiot. Conseilla Vernon.

- Oui mais il a dit que mes parents…

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné mais sont morts pour te proteger. Tu vois les deux nuages là-haut ? L'interrompit Vernon en indiquant le ciel.

- Oui ? Répondit le petit garçon d'une voix incertaine.

- Eh bien là c'est James et là c'est Lily qui sont venus te voir en ce grand-jour. Inventa Vernon.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda l'enfant surpris.

- Oui ils sont au Paradis et ont des ailes mais on ne peut pas les voir. Aussi, ils ont demandé à Dieu de les laisser te rendre visite aujourd'hui puis Dieu a dit : **_d'accord mais vous vous montrez pas aux gens_**. Alors eux ils ont dit : _**Ok alors on se déguise en nuages et on le fait savoir à Vernon comme ça il le dit à Harry**_. Inventa Vernon tout en essayant désespérément de se rappeler un peu de catéchisme appris à l'église anglicane.

- Ah oui… S'enthousiasma Harry qui imagina aussitôt sa maman Lily dans le premier nuage et son père dans le second.

- Au fait Papa tu as dit à Jeff que tu es le second papa d'Harry. C'est vrai ? Demanda Dudley.

- Euh… Commença Vernon sous le regard penaud d'Harry qui baissa la tete.

- …

- Oui c'est vrai je suis ton second papa et tu peux m'appeler Papa si tu veux au lieu d'oncle Vernon. Mais on n'oublie pas Papa James d'accord ? Se reprit Vernon pour ne pas blesser le petit garçon avant de le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- … Promis… Papa… S'enthousiasma Harry.

- Bon alors maintenant mes fils vous allez vous dresser comme des I et rentrer à l'école comme les grands d'accord ? Harry : si Jeff te traite encore de serpent à lunettes, dis-lui que lui c'est un mouton frisé avec toutes ses boucles sur la tête. Conseilla Vernon.

- Oui Papa.

- Bien allons rejoindre votre Maman. Dit Vernon encore surpris par ses propres gestes._ »

* * *

><p>Il saisit la main des deux enfants et les entraîna vers Pétunia en attendant la sonnerie de la cloche. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite foule put entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement où les enfants durent se mettre en rangs avant de suivre leurs enseignants après l'appel. Pétunia mais aussi Vernon saluèrent aussitôt les deux petits garçons soulagés de se retrouver dans la même classe puis Mrs Dursley versa une larme en songeant que les deux enfants étaient déjà en train de grandir. Vernon lui tendit maladroitement son mouchoir avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie en compagnie des autres parents.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Dudley suivirent les autres jusqu'à leur salle de classe où ils purent choisir leurs pupitres. Les deux enfants se positionnèrent l'un près de l'autre après avoir rangé leurs vestes sur le porte-manteau comme le leur avait demandé Mrs Applewhite leur nouvelle maîtresse. L'enseignant sourit à tous ses élèves et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de faire de son mieux pour les mettre à l'aise durant cette première matinée. Enfin, Harry curieux observa les autres enfants puis se détendit après avoir constaté l'absence de Jeff qui n'était pas dans leur classe. Il observa alors la fenêtre et sourit aux nuages avant de regarder de nouveau sa maîtresse tout en songeant à son Papa Vernon qui avait pris sa défense ce matin.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux enfants sortirent de l'école avant de retrouver Pétunia sur le trottoir en compagnie des autres mamans. La jeune femme ramena les petits garçons et les écouta parler de leurs camarades ainsi que Mrs Applewhite. Le soir, Vernon revint plus tard mais à temps pour assister au dîner et interroger les deux gosses sur leur journée. Il fut rassuré par le compte-rendu d'Harry avant de s'esclaffer devant la boucher ouverte de Pétunia après l'avoir entendu se faire appeler Papa par l'enfant.

Ensuite, il attendit d'être seul avec son épouse pour discuter des événements de ce matin mais aussi d'un détail qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Pétunia peinée songea à la méchanceté des enfants face à ceux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Elle resta cependant sans voix après la proposition totalement inattendue de Vernon mais approuva aussitôt son idée avant de lui faire part de sa propre nouveauté découverte ce matin et qui était le fruit du Brandy ainsi que des Margaritas à Torquay…

* * *

><p>Au mois d'octobre, Harry s'était enfin acclimaté à sa classe et Duddy avait rabattu le caquet de Jeff par une raclée soigneusement dissimulée aux enseignants qui ne se doutèrent de rien. Un dimanche matin, Harry observa joyeusement les feuilles roussies par l'automne depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre et promit à Bacon d'aller jouer dehors. Il se prépara rapidement avant le petit-déjeuner puis dévala les escaliers afin de se mettre à table. Dudley le salua puis lui montra l'agitation de leurs parents très souriants en ce moment. Vernon voulut parler mais se tourna vers sa femme pour lui proposer de le faire ensemble :<p>

« _ Alors voilà les garçons : nous avons deux nouvelles à vous annoncer. Commencèrent-ils.

- Ah bon c'est quoi ? Demanda Dudley.

- La première nous concerne tous et la seconde est pour Harry, enfin si Harry le veut. Précisa Pétunia.

- Alors on commence par quoi ? Demanda Vernon en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- La première car elle est à tout le monde ! S'écria joyeusement Dudley.

- Alors voilà : vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur au printemps prochain. Déclamèrent les deux époux en chœur.

- Hein quoi un bébé c'est ça la bonne nouvelle !_ Protesta Dudley déçu qui s'était attendu à un voyage à la mer comme cet été ou des cadeaux. _ Eh Harry ça va : pourquoi tu pleures ? Reprit l'enfant surpris.

- … (larmes d'Harry).

- Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandèrent les trois Dursley abasourdis et inquiet.

- Je ne sers plus à rien maintenant que Dudley va avoir un petit frère pour lui donner son truc s'il retombe malade. Vous allez lui donner ma chambre et moi je vais retourner dans le placard ! S'exclama Harry apeuré.

- Mais non Harry : personne ne va te remettre dans le placard ! Protesta Pétunia choquée.

- Harry : tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du fait que je suis ton second Papa. Je ne te mettrais pas dans le placard et tu as ta place ici comme Maman, Duddy, le bébé ou moi. Jura Vernon pour le rassurer.

- C'est vrai : personne ne va prendre ma place ? S'inquiéta Harry en larmes.

- Non car il n'y a qu'un seul Harry à nos yeux et c'est toi donc le bébé ne prendra pas ta place, ni celle de Dudley. Promirent les adultes.

- Mais le bébé va dormir où puisque la seule chambre de libre est de Tante Marge quand elle vient ? Demanda Harry rassuré et maintenant curieux.

- La chambre d'amis va tout simplement devenir celle du bébé et tante Marge dormira dans le salon quand elle viendra. Mais sache que personne ne te lèvera ta chambre car tu te l'es gagné Harry. Affirma Vernon.

- Mais oui Harry : on va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur tous les deux pas seulement moi. Affirma Dudley bien plus fin depuis ses longs mois d'hospitalisation.

- C'est vrai : je vais être grand-frère moi aussi alors ! S'enthousiasma Harry.

- Oui.

- Au fait c'est quoi la nouvelle pour Harry ? Demanda Dudley.

- Ah oui c'est vrai : alors voilà Harry avec Maman on a pensé que tu voulais peut-être aussi t'appeler Dursley comme nous en plus de Potter. Expliqua Vernon.

- Tu veux que je devienne un Dursley comme Duddy et le bébé ? S'émerveilla Harry.

- Oui mais seulement si tu es d'accord. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu oublies Papa James ou Maman Lily donc tu garderas aussi leur nom. Poursuivit Vernon.

- Oui c'est bien… Mais vous allez donc devenir mon papa et ma maman pour tout le monde dis ? Demanda Harry émerveillé.

- Oui ça sera sur les papiers de l'école, sur tes papiers et on va l'écrire aussi sur la boite aux lettres. Promit Vernon.

- …

- Wow : Harry est arrivé sur l'étagère ! Ca y est Harry t'as fait ta première magie toi aussi ! Hurla Dudley follement excité._ »

Harry souriant acquiesça mais ce n'était pas la manifestation de sa magie qui le rendait le plus heureux. En effet, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à cause de sa très grande joie à l'idée de devenir un membre officiel de la famille et de porter le nom des Dursley en plus du sien. Le petit garçon était aussi rassuré par les propos des deux adultes sur le fait que personne ne prendrait sa place même si un petit frère de Duddy pourrait aussi lui donner son « truc » en cas de besoin.

L'enfant joyeux se laissa saisit par Vernon et se blottit un instant contre lui avant d'être posé sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, alors je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je le trouve déjà chargé en émotions ainsi. Aussi, cela me semblait inutile de rajouter quelque chose qui pourrait seulement le dénaturer ou le rendre niais. Je vais répondre tout à l'heure ou demain aux reviews car j'avoue avoir faim (le diner a sauté pour finir le chapitre MDR et là je commence à voir mon repas devant l'écran tellement l'estomac crie famine). <strong>_

_**A bientot ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**T****out d'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, comme vous le savez je ne suis pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à un ordi ou internet. Aussi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir répondre tout de suite aux reviews reçues mais j'y répondrais dés que possible. Je voulais donc profiter de l'opportunité de pouvoir enfin utiliser internet et un ordi pour poster ce chapitre avant mon retourner chez moi le 29 ou en janvier. En tout cas merci aux guest également: Arwen Jedusor, Adenoide, Elia et Jade Raven (pour les autres je réponds par mp). **_

_**J'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et me rendait très mal à l'aise donc il est à peine fini maintenant. D'habitude le thème de la mort ne me choque pas mais là ça m'a mit mal à l'aise au point de me tordre le ventre et de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus d'une phrase ou deux pendant des jours au point d'avancer l'autre fiction. Aussi, je m'excuse à l'avance s'il n'est pas très long mais c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à parler de ça (est-ce c'est du à l'age d'Harry ou autre, je ne sais pas). **_

_**Voilà, Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noël à tous car je ne pense pas pouvoir publier de chapitre avant janvier 2015 !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes, Pétunia songeuse observa son calendrier et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Toussaint. D'habitude, la jeune femme allait à Cokeworth afin de fleurir la tombe de ses parents après en avoir fait de même pour ceux de Vernon, néanmoins la future maman ne s'était jamais rendue à Godric Hollow's depuis l'enterrement de Lily. Ce jour-là, Pétunia hagarde se sentait perdue et ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence en cet endroit. La Moldue avait toujours cru détester sa sœur, néanmoins, sa mort la perturba d'avantage qu'elle ne voulut l'avouer aux autres.<p>

Pétunia revit Lily en robe de mariée déposée dans un joli cercueil, enfin, si on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi car nul n'avait vraiment envie de s'attarder sur les détails d'un cercueil. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Mrs Dursley mais des sorciers qui s'étaient occupés de l'organisation des funérailles. Pétunia hébétée n'émit aucune protestation car elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la Lily adulte et estimait les sorciers bien plus au courant de ses goûts personnels. La Moldue avait vu sa sœur en robe de mariée pour la première fois lors de l'enterrement puisqu'elle avait prétexté devoir s'occuper de la mère de Vernon alors très malade pour éviter de se rendre au mariage en 1979.

Toutefois, la vision de sa sœur très belle dans sa tenue de jeune mariée lui fit très mal car Mrs Dursley n'avait pas participé à son bonheur fugace. Par contre, Pétunia n'avait ressenti aucune peine envers James Potter car la jeune femme l'estimait responsable de la mort de sa sœur puisque c'était lui qui l'avait entrainé dans les combats et n'avait pas su la protéger, ni leur mioche. D'ailleurs, Vernon partageait son avis en 1981 puis le Britannique finit par estimer que la magie ne protégeait pas les sorciers des fous furieux contrairement à un bon revolver. Le Moldu n'était pas du tout un amateur des armes mais il avait fini par en acheter une cette année-là après l'obtention d'un port d'armes et des cours au club de tir. Vernon ne savait pas faire de magie, néanmoins, il estimait qu'une arme judicieusement utilisée au bon moment lui permettrait de sauver sa famille en tuant un sorcier en cas de besoin.

Fort heureusement, les années passèrent sans que Vernon n'ai besoin de l'utiliser et le révolver était donc déchargé ainsi que soigneusement rangé dans un coffre-fort dont les enfants ignoraient totalement l'existence. Pétunia avait également toujours fait en sorte d'évoquer le moins possible les géniteurs d'Harry avant la maladie de Dudley. Toutefois, la jeune femme estimait qu'il était temps d'affronter certaines choses comme une visite au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Pétunia se demandait cependant si c'était une bonne idée d'y emmener Harry. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre là-bas toute seule puisque le trajet était assez long, néanmoins, Pétunia n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne chose pour Harry de voir les tombes de ses géniteurs.

Elle demanda conseil à Vernon lui aussi très indécis, cependant, le Moldu finit par estimer que l'enfant devait la voir au moins une fois. Autrement, il grandirait sans avoir une idée précise sur leurs tombes, ni sa première maison puisque cette dernière existait encore. Enfin, plus les deux époux repousseraient l'échéance, plus cela deviendrait difficile pour eux de l'y emmener. Or, Harry ne devait pas être privé de son identité même après son adoption. Un dimanche matin, les Dursley décidèrent d'en parler d'abord aux enfants avant de prendre une décision finale :

« _ Hm les enfants vous savez que chaque année Maman va porter des fleurs à ses parents ou les miens puisqu'ils sont au ciel. Dit Vernon.

- Oui.

- Eh bien cette année, nous nous sommes dits qu'il était peut-être temps qu'Harry aille porter des fleurs à James et Lily. Continua Vernon pas très à l'aise pour parler de la mort même s'il avait cru perdre Dudley cette année.

- Oui ce serait bien. Dit Harry en songeant que ses vrais papas et mamans devaient être tous seuls dans leur dernière maison.

- Oui mais seulement si tu te sens Harry ils peuvent attendre si tu n'es pas prêt à aller là-bas. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Maman où ils sont ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- A Godric's Hollow c'est un petit village situé à quelques heures de route d'ici dans le sud-ouest. Expliqua Pétunia. Alors voilà Harry : tu réfléchis durant cette semaine puis nous irons les voir si tu veux mais ce n'est pas une obligation d'accord ? Insista la Moldue.

- D'accord. Répondit l'enfant._ »

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, le petit garçon indécis ne cessait de changer d'avis car il craignait de voir un cimetière comme ceux des dessins-animés mais Harry était aussi curieux sur ses parents. A la fin, il voulut se rendre là-bas puis Vernon chargea tout son petit monde dans la voiture afin de se rendre dans le sud-ouest. Quelques heures plus tard, la petite famille entrevit le panneau de bienvenue à Godric's Hollow puis se gara près de la place afin de demander des informations. Pétunia tenait les deux enfants par la main puis resta surprise par leur immobilisation soudaine devant le monument aux morts.<p>

Les petits garçons curieux ne voyaient cependant pas le monument aux morts mais trois statues dont un couple et un bébé dans les bras de sa maman. Les enfants ne savaient pas encore bien lire mais ils déchiffrèrent le nom d'Harry ainsi que ses parents. Le bambin surpris observa longuement les deux adultes puis les retrouva très ressemblants à la photographie de son papa et sa maman. Il finit même par s'approcher d'eux afin de pouvoir les toucher sous le regard perplexe de Pétunia cependant consciente que son fils-neveu devait effleurer quelque chose de très différent d'un monument aux morts.

Son impression fut confirmée par Dudley qui parla à ses parents des trois statues dont le bébé sans cicatrices. Pétunia comprit que les sorciers avaient donc du utiliser la magie pour dissimuler le monument probablement destiné à sa sœur, son mari et leur enfant après leur sacrifice. Bien que cela ne pourrait jamais compenser la perte des parents biologiques d'Harry, Pétunia estima que les sorciers avaient reconnu leur courage et en fut heureuse même si elle ne pouvait pas voir le monument. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lui montrer, Dudley saisit son appareil photo et prit un cliché avant de tendre un polaroid à sa mère mais cette dernière ne vit rien d'autre que le monument tout comme Vernon, néanmoins, les adultes étaient contents de savoir que leur fils pouvait voir les statues sur le cliché, ce qui permettrait à Harry de détenir un souvenir tangible de cette journée.

Ensuite, Vernon nota les gestes d'Harry puis le saisit afin de lui permettre de monter plus haut :

« _ Harry je vais te soulever pour que tu puisse atteindre leurs visages si tu le guides mais il faut que me guides car je ne vois pas les statues. Chuchota Vernon.

- Oui… Merci Papa… Dit Harry ému.

- Allez mon garçon dis-moi où je dois aller. L'encouragea Vernon conscient que l'enfant voyait ses parents pour la première fois même si c'était sous la forme d'une statue._ »

Harry lui donna quelques indications puis Vernon les suivit, ce qui permit au petit garçon d'effleurer enfin le visage de sa mère même s'il s'agissait simplement d'une réplique en pierre. L'enfant ému contempla son doux regard et donna également un baiser à la statue après l'avoir enlacé un moment. Ensuite, il contempla également son père avec curiosité dont il avait noté ses lunettes rondes comme les siennes ainsi que ses cheveux en bataille. Harry effleura James avant de s'attarder sur le bébé qui ne détenait pas une cicatrice contrairement à lui. L'enfant songeur observa longuement les deux statues mais finit par éprouver de la peine car ces figurines grandeurs natures ne lui procuraient aucune sensation de chaleur quand ils les serraient dans les bras.

Certes, Harry était content de les avoir vu, néanmoins, il sentait que ce n'était pas naturel et s'accrocha ensuite à Vernon qui pouvait sembler très rustre par moments mais était bien plus tangible, rassurant et chaleureux aux yeux de l'enfant qui savait de pouvoir compter sur lui puisque c'était son second papa. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit garçon voulut descendre vouloir descendre avant de remercier Vernon.

Il en fit de même avec Dudley après avoir vu la photographie effectuée par son cousin puis Harry se reprit un peu après la proposition de son oncle désireux de manger dans une petite brasserie. Le repas permit au petit garçon de se distraire mais aussi de mieux se préparer à la visite au cimetière.

* * *

><p>En cette période de l'année, la neige couvrait déjà les toits des maisons mais aussi les tombes ainsi que les chapelles funéraires du petit cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Pétunia inquiète observa les grilles du cimetière avant de serrer fermement la main d'Harry dans la sienne. La future maman se sentait très mal à l'aise, néanmoins, elle estimait devoir enfin affronter ses pensées les plus pénibles ainsi que la vision de la tombe de Lily.<p>

Pétunia proposa donc à Harry de fermer les yeux, respirer un grand coup et de compter jusqu'à trois avant de rouvrir les paupières afin de se détendre un peu. Ensuite, ils franchirent enfin les grilles avec Dudley et Vernon qui tenait des pots de fleurs dans ses bras. Harry abasourdi observa toutes ces pierres tombales mais aussi de grandes maisons appelées caveaux de familles par son papa Vernon. Il s'accrocha d'avantage à sa tante qui resserra son emprise sur sa main et lui resserra son écharpe sous le prétexte de ne pas le laisser prendre froid mais surtout pour le rassurer de son mieux car la jeune femme n'était pas non plus rassurée par cet endroit.

Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir et entraîna Harry à la recherche de ses parents. Fort heureusement, le cimetière n'était pas très grands ce qui leur permit de rejoindre rapidement une stèle de marbre où le nom des époux Potter était inscrit. Le petit garçon écarquilla de nouveau les yeux avant de déchiffrer les noms ainsi que l'épitaphe. Les yeux de l'enfant s'humidifièrent tout comme ceux de Pétunia qui n'avait jamais vu la tombe puisqu'elle n'était plus revenue ici depuis l'enterrement. La jeune femme songea que la statue sur la place était bien jolie mais cela ne remplaçait pas sa sœur. Enfin, les sorciers avaient commémoré le sacrifice du couple de cette manière mais personne ne semblait s'occuper de leur tombe, ni même porter des fleurs pour la Toussaint...

* * *

><p>Pétunia contempla avec désolation l'absence de fleurs et se sentit défaillir en songeant à sa négligence toutes ces années. Elle s'efforça cependant de se reprendre pour ne pas affoler son mari mais surtout afin d'aider Harry en proie à la confusion face à cette tombe. Le petit garçon savait que ses parents étaient sous cette pierre mais cela ne lui semblait pas naturel et il préférait donc s'accrocher à Pétunia bien plus réelle que cette pierre tombale si froide. La jeune femme le rassura de son mieux à leur sujet tout comme Vernon :<p>

« _ Harry : James et Lily sont dans le Ciel tu sais ?

- Oui Papa. Répondit l'enfant d'une voix incertaine.

- Ils sont aussi là. Insista l'homme en pointant son doigt sur le cœur d'Harry.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui ils sont tout autour de toi et seuls leurs corps sont là. Prends mon papa et ma maman par exemple : leurs corps sont sous une pierre eux aussi mais leurs cœur est près de nous. D'ailleurs ils m'ont dit que James est content que tu sois venu les voir mais il ne veut pas te voir pleurer pour lui. Insista Vernon.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Non car il est content que tu sois en vie et que tu t'entendes bien avec Dudley. James attend avec impatience de savoir si vous allez avoir un petit frère avec qui vous pourrez faire les quatre cent coups comme lui avec ses amis James, Remus et Peter je crois. Tenta Pétunia tout en cherchant de se souvenir des noms évoqués par sa sœur lors de ses conversations avec leurs parents durant l'été après son retour de l'école.

- Maman : je crois que Maman Lily espère cependant que tu aies une fille après deux garçons. Dit Harry en train de laisser son imagination galoper afin de rejoindre ses parents évoqués dans les nuages par Vernon en septembre.

- Nous verrons bien ce que la magie ou le destin nous réserve Harry. Lui promit sa tante troublée._ »

Ensuite, ils déposèrent les chrysanthèmes mais aussi un bouquet de lys pour Lyly. Ces gestes simples permirent cependant à l'enfant de sa rassurer un peu malgré son appréhension face à la pierre si froide. Vernon cala de son mieux les vases avec des pierres pour être certain que le vent ne les ferait pas tomber. Enfin, il déposa dans le vase de Lys un petit ange de Noël doté d'un carillon acheté par Harry et Pétunia avant leur départ pour offrir quelque chose aux parents de l'enfant.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, Vernon proposa aux garçons d'attendre Maman dehors afin de la laisser parler avec sa sœur un petit moment. Harry soulagé acquiesça car il était content d'avoir vu la tombe mais ne voulait pas rester d'avantage dans cet endroit si triste à ses yeux. L'enfant s'accrocha donc à la main de Vernon et le suivit. Une fois seule, Pétunia put enfin laisser ses larmes couler à flots avant de demander pardon à sa sœur pour l'avoir délaissée dés son entrée à Poudlard au point de l'ignorer le plus possible avant de manquer son mariage et négliger sa tombe.<p>

Pétunia reprit la parole :

« _ Lily je te demande aussi pardon pour avoir maltraité ton enfant alors que tu me l'as confié. Je l'ai pris pour un poids en plus mais aussi le responsable de ta mort durant des années au point de l'affamer et le faire trimer comme mon esclave. Je le prenais même pour un monstre mais ton fils m'a donné une leçon en me montrant combien l'amour peut être plus fort que la haine. Commença Pétunia.

- …

- Tu le sais probablement car tu dois être au paradis si les sorciers en ont un. Le geste d'Harry m'a bouleversé car il a enduré une opération pour donner sa moelle osseuse à Dudley très malade et l'a sauvé alors que nous, nous n'aurions jamais soumis notre fils à une telle intervention si leurs places furent inversées. Harry a vraiment repris ton bon cœur Lily parce qu'il est capable comme toi de voir le bon coté des gens même s'ils semblent mauvais aux premiers abords. Ce petit bonhomme a donc sauvé Dudley malgré tous les sévices que mon fils lui faisait subir. Nous sommes restés impressionnés par son geste car un autre à sa place aurait dit que c'était bien fait pour Duddy ou nous. Aussi, c'est ton enfant qui nous a vraiment changé tu sais. Harry est devenu notre ange à nous… Confessa Pétunia.

- …

- Il a tes yeux Lily mais aussi ton cœur. Pour le reste c'est le portrait de James sauf qu'Harry a subi les plaisanteries méchantes des autres et ne les infligera donc jamais à personne. Pas comme ton mari qui ne cessait de tourmenter Rogue d'après tes propos l'été. Toutefois, cet homme a du changer si tu as fini par l'épouser… Insista Pétunia.

- …

- Lily, James : nous voulons adopter Harry Vernon et moi mais je vous promets qu'il ne vous oubliera pas. Il est encore petit et cette visite l'a bouleversé mais il reviendra vous voir lui-même quand il sera sera plus grand. Tout ce que je demande c'est votre approbation car je n'ai pas été une bonne tante, ni une maman pour lui avant cette année. Je le faisais dormir dans un placard sous mon escalier car il me semblait un intrus. Harry mangeait les restes et trimait pour moi en cuisine ou faisait mes taches ménagères avant. Nous ne lui avons jamais donné de coups mais notre négligence, la malnutrition et les coups tordus de Dudley étaient tous aussi blessants que des poings dans la figure…

- …

- Alors voilà je sais de ne pas en être digne mais je vous demande quand même votre approbation pour l'adopter. Conclut Pétunia tourmentée.

- …

- …

- (bruit du carillon de l'ange de Noël déposé dans le vase.)

- Il n'y a pas de vent donc je me demande si c'est vous qui le faites bouger depuis là-haut… Commença pétunia troublée et désireuse de s'accrocher au moindre signe d'approbation.

- (Vibration plus forte du carillon.)

- … Lily… Merci de me faire confiance encore une fois. Ma fille s'appellera comme toi si mon bébé est de sexe féminin. Promit Pétunia émue._ »

* * *

><p>La clochette sonna joyeusement encore un moment durant lequel Pétunia finit par se relever et rejoignit sa famille sans se douter de la présence d'un homme vêtu de noir. Ce dernier attendit son départ avant de lever un sort de dissimulation puis il s'approcha de la tombe déjà nettoyée par les soins des deux moldus ainsi que de leurs gamins. Le sorcier contempla les chrysanthèmes mais aussi les fleurs de Lys puis songea que c'était la première fois que cette tombe était fleurie par d'autres personne que lui. Certes, la stèle de marbre fut inondée de fleurs ainsi que de couronnes mortuaires lors du premier anniversaire de la mort des deux époux, néanmoins, ils sombraient peu à peu dans l'oubli égoïste car tout le monde voulait reconstruire la paix sans se soucier des malheurs du passé.<p>

Aussi, l'homme en noir était le seul que venait tous les ans afin de déposer des fleurs de lys à Lily. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de James mais ne parvenait pas à oublier la jeune femme dont la mort ne cessait de le hanter. Le sorcier détestait l'enfant de Lily autant que lui-même qui avait révélé la prophétie à Voldemort. Aussi, la vision du petit garçon lui avait déplu car c'était probablement le portrait de James au même âge hormis pour ses yeux, néanmoins, les paroles de Pétunia bouleversèrent l'homme endurci au fil des ans. Certes, cela ne rendait pas le gosse plus sympathique à ses yeux, cependant, cet enfant n'était pas pourri-gâté comme il l'avait cru à la vue de son joli manteau, ses moufles ainsi que son bonnet.

Malgré l'absence de coups, le sorcier était d'accord avec Pétunia sur le fait que la négligence, les insultes, les « plaisanteries », le fait de dormir dans un cagibi ainsi que les corvées étaient également de la maltraitance. Le sorcier n'avait pas non plus été épargné pat son père et détestait l'idée de voir un gosse subir de mauvais traitements même s'il s'agissait du fils de Potter. Aussi, il était soulagé par cet heureux dénouement totalement inattendu qui lui avait rappelé les films moldus de Noël que Lily adorait regarder avec lui chez les Evans quand pétunia n'était pas là…L'homme en noir s'était donc décidé à aider Pétunia en utilisant un informulé afin de faire sonner le carillon pour lui permettre de vivre en paix puisqu'elle était maintenant convaincue d'avoir obtenu le pardon de sa sœur.

Ensuite, le sorcier chassa ses pensées et déposa sa propre fleur de lys près des chrysanthèmes avant de lancer un sortilège pour empêcher les plantes de flétrir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Enfin, il songea à transplaner pour retourner à Poudlard…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère avoir du écrire avec délicatesse ce chapitre assez particulier mais je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des maladresses car ce chapitre m'a causé de nombreuses difficultés. La statut existe vraiment dans l'oeuvre originale mais par contre, j'ai modifié la tombe. <strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour l'immense retard pris dans la fiction mais je suis d'abord tombée malade puis j'ai avancé mon autre fiction car je ne parvenais pas à écrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça mais le thème de Merci Harry est assez complexe et bouleversant à mes yeux donc il faut vraiment que ce soit le bon "moment" pour écrire les chapitres de cette fiction. Je les écris vraiment avec le cœur ou les tripes comme on dit. J'adore mon autre fiction La Pomme Tendue par les Serpent et j'y tiens beaucoup mais Merci Harry détient une place vraiment très particulière donc je veux vraiment l'écrire avec le ton juste et pas la compliquer ou la rendre niaise. Aussi, il me faut parfois du temps pour l'écrire. **_

_**Je tenais aussi à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews si spontanées qui m'ont vraiment touché car on voit que le chapitre vous a totalement ému. Je m'excuse pour mon retard monstrueux au niveau de mes réponses mais j'ai le vice de répondre aux reviews quand j'ai fini le prochain chapitre. Il faut vraiment que j'essaie de répondre plus rapidement lol. Je voulais remercier aussi les guest qui laissent des reviews comme Thaouka, Guest, la seconde review d'Apokhaypso et Faenlgiec. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon je m'excuse pour cette erreur involontaire. **_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

* * *

><p>Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent rapidement pour Harry et Dudley qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du Père Noël en décembre. Toutefois, Harry fortement ému affirma cependant que le vieux monsieur barbu était passé à l'avance à ses yeux le 12 décembre lorsque son oncle et sa tante l'emmenèrent avec eux au tribunal pour mineurs de la ville. A leur arrivée, ils furent d'abord accueillis par l'avocat engagé par les Dursley ainsi que l'assistante sociale qui avait approuvé leur dossier et donné son agrément après plusieurs visites surprises au 4 Privet Drive ainsi qu'une enquête à l'école mais aussi auprès des voisins. Par une étrange ironie du sort, aucun membre du service de protection de l'enfance ne s'était intéressé au sort d'Harry avant le dépôt de la demande d'adoption par ses tuteurs. Aussi, nul ne se doutait du traitement radicalement différent subi par le petit garçon avant la maladie de Dudley.<p>

D'ailleurs, l'assistance sociale ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet après avoir constaté l'épanouissement de l'enfant au sein de la famille. Elle recueillit également le témoignage favorable de Mrs Figg la voisine qui avait averti Dumbledore de la situation. Afin de mettre toutes les chances du coté des deux moldus, le vieux sorcier avait jeté un sort de confusion à l'assistante sociale qui donna donc rapidement son agrément pour l'adoption de l'enfant sans se douter de la manipulation subie. De toute façon, personne ne contesterait la procédure puisqu'Harry ne possédait pas d'autre famille encore en vie. Certes, Dumbledore connaissait fort bien l'existence du parrain d'Harry, néanmoins, ce traitre était maintenant à Azkaban et le sorcier espérait bien ne jamais le voir roder autour du petit garçon après avoir livré ses parents à Voldemort puis tué Peter Pettigrow…

Par contre, le sorcier curieux décida de se mêler aux moldus le jour de l'adoption d'Harry afin d'assister à la procédure judiciaire. Il se faufila donc parmi l'assistance assise sur les bancs puisque le tribunal était ouvert au public. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Dudley et les deux adultes patientaient dans le hall en attendant leur tour tout en discutant l'avocat qui prépara encore une fois le petit garçon pour son interrogatoire. Il le rassura cependant sur le fait que le juge était très gentil et voulait l'interroger seulement pour s'assurer qu'Harry soit bien conscient de la signification de cette adoption.

Enfin, ils furent appelés par l'huissier qui les introduisit dans la salle d'audience. Le juge saisit aussitôt le dossier puis le parcourut en quelques secondes afin de se rafraichir la mémoire avant de prendre la parole :

« _ Qui est le petit Harry ?

- C'est moi monsieur le juge. Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

- Approche jusque devant la barre mon enfant. L'invita gentiment le juge.

- …

- Huissier veuillez faire ajouter quelques coussins pour permettre à cet enfant d'arriver à la barre une fois qu'il sera assis sur son siège. Reprit le magistrat après s'être aperçu de la taille minuscule du petit garçon.

- …

- Bien Harry maintenant dis moi tout : pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda le juge à l'enfant une fois le petit garçon installé sur sa chaise.

- Pour que Papa et Maman puissent m'adopter et me donner leur nom. Claironna Harry.

- Est-ce que ton papa et ta maman t'ont forcé à venir ici ce matin ? Interrogea le magistrat.

- Non.

- Tu veux vraiment te faire adopter ?

- Oui. Répondit poliment Harry.

- Ça change quoi pour toi si tu te fais adopter ? S'enquit le juge en utilisant volontairement un ton simpliste pour se faire bien comprendre par le bambin.

- Rien à part que je veux porter leur nom comme Dudley et notre futur petit frère ou notre petite sœur. Avoua Harry.

- Tu sais que tu as un autre papa et une autre maman ?

- Oui Papa a dit qu'ils sont au ciel mais nous sommes allés voir leur dernière maison sous la pierre à Godric's Hollow. Expliqua Harry en parlant innocemment de la pierre tombale.

- Est-ce que le fait de changer de nom ne te fait pas de peine ? Voulut savoir le magistrat.

- Non parce que je le change pas puisque Papa et Maman ajoutent leur nom au premier. Répondit le petit Harry de manière candide.

- Donc tu deviendrais Harry Potter-Dursley c'est ça ? Interrogea le juge.

- Oui Monsieur le Juge.

- Tu es heureux auprès de Maman et Papa ? Demanda le juge.

- Oui très et je suis bien avec mon frère Duddy aussi ! Ajouta Harry enthousiaste.

- Tu t'entends bien avec ton frère ?

- Oui on joue ensemble et on se dispute parfois mais c'est pas méchant.

- Donc Harry tu veux vraiment devenir le fils de ton oncle Vernon et ta tante Pétunia ?

- Oui où je dois signer ? Demanda Harry souriant.

- Je t'appellerai pour signer tout à l'heure mais je veux d'abord parler avec tes parents. Promit le juge. _ »

* * *

><p>Le petit garçon fut aidé à descendre de son siège par la greffière qui le raccompagna jusqu'à Pétunia déjà debout et prête à venir le chercher. Ensuite, le juge appela d'abord à la barre Vernon afin de l'interroger. Le moldu s'approcha aussitôt afin de venir témoigner à la barre. Le mari de Pétunia était un peu nerveux, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas adopter Harry, mais parce qu'il craignait qu'on ne le lui enlève si les gens découvraient ses anciens méfaits envers cet enfant. Or, Vernon s'y était vraiment attaché maintenant et ne voulait donc pas le perdre. Il finit cependant par respirer un bon coup et prit position avant de faire face au juge. Ce dernier prit aussitôt la parole :<p>

« _ Bonjour Mr Dursley.

- Bonjour Monsieur le juge. Répondit Vernon de façon extrêmement courtoise dans l'espoir de lui faire bonne impression.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je souhaiterais obtenir l'autorisation d'adopter mon neveu Harry qui est devenu mon fils à mes yeux. Dit Vernon.

- Mr Dursley : cet enfant vous a été confié depuis le 31 octobre 1981 à la mort de ses parents Lily et James Potter n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea le juge.

- Oui c'est exact. Confirma Vernon.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour adopter votre neveu ? S'enquit le magistrat sincèrement curieux mais surtout désireux de s'assurer des intentions du couple avant de procéder à l'adoption après avoir lu le rapport extrêmement favorable de l'assistante sociale.

- Parce qu'avant je n'y songeais pas Mr le juge. Reconnut Vernon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry était là et je le voyais comme un neveu que le Destin m'avait imposé d'accueillir chez moi. Toutefois, j'ai ensuite vraiment changé Mr le Juge et je le considère vraiment comme mon fils donc je souhaite le reconnaitre mais aussi lui donner mon nom. Avoua Vernon.

- D'après le rapport de l'assistante sociale, l'enfant se trouve très bien chez vous et se sent vraiment en famille donc je suppose qu'il en a toujours été ainsi. Aussi, je voudrais savoir qu'est-ce qui a provoqué votre désir de le considérer non plus comme votre neveu mais votre fils au même titre que votre propre enfant biologique ?

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'Harry faisait vraiment partie de ma famille en tant qu'enfant et non pas un simple neveu quand il nous a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas aider Dudley à guérir sans se soucier de souffrir si nécessaire. Avoua Vernon profondément ému même s'il ne pleurait pas.

- Oui j'ai lu que votre fils Dudley Dursley souffrait d'une leucémie aiguë et c'est le don de moelle osseuse du petit Harry qui l'a sauvé. Déclara le juge.

- Oui c'est ça Monsieur le Juge : quand j'ai vu cet enfant se soumettre à différents examens puis subir volontairement une intervention afin de sauver Dudley, je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très fin, ni d'aussi cultivé que vous Monsieur le Juge mais je peux vous dire que ça m'a bouleversé jusqu'aux tripes. Ce petit garçon a affronté tout ça avec un courage que je n'ai pas. Affirma Vernon.

- Donc c'est simplement par reconnaissance que vous voulez adopter Harry ? Demanda le juge.

- Non Monsieur le juge : je me suis mis à le regarder différemment c'est vrai mais c'est lui qui a réussi à me changer et me rendre meilleur. Je ne sais pas expliquer ces choses cependant, je vous jure qu'il est devenu mon fils à mes yeux et dans mon cœur. Aussi, je veux le reconnaître comme tel si vous m'en donnez la possibilité. Dit simplement Vernon sous le regard ému d'Harry.

- Vous voulez accoler votre nom à celui des Potter d'après Harry : pourquoi ne pas tout simplement changer son nom ? L'interrogea le juge.

- Parce qu'Harry n'a pas été abandonné par ses parents biologiques: Lyly et James l'ont protégé au moment de leur mort. Aussi, il n'est pas question de les renier, ni d'effacer leur souvenir ou leur sacrifice. Expliqua Vernon.

- Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Dursley vous pouvez retourner à votre place. L'invita le magistrat._ »

* * *

><p>Vernon retourna s'asseoir auprès des enfants ainsi que Pétunia puis cette dernière fut également appelée à la barre. Le juge nota son petit ventre rebondi et se montra aussitôt plus prévenant envers la future maman qui vint à la barre. Toutefois, Pétunia se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que Vernon car elle craignait de se laisser échapper une parole malheureuse sur son ancienne indifférence à l'égard d'Harry. Le juge la laissa s'installer et reprit la parole afin de l'interroger :<p>

« _ Bonjour Madame Dursley.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Juge. Répondit Pétunia.

- Vous attendez un heureux événement je vois : la naissance est prévue pour quand ?

- Pour le mois d'avril Monsieur le juge. Annonça Pétunia.

- Vous êtes souvent fatiguée en ce moment Madame Dursley ?

- Ça m'arrive mais bon je me repose un peu puis ça passe.

- Vous devez être fatiguée après toute une journée passée avec deux petits garçons de cet âge. Estima le juge.

- C'est parfois fatigant c'est vrai mais ce sont mes enfants donc je ne regrette pas du tout leur présence. Affirma Pétunia.

- Harry est le fils biologique de votre sœur Liliane Potter n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur le Juge.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire dans quelles circonstances Harry vous a été confié ? Interrogea le magistrat.

- Les parents d'Harry sont morts dans un accident de voiture le 31 octobre 1981 puis quelqu'un a emmené Harry chez moi afin de me le confier après m'avoir annoncé la mort de ma sœur. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Connaissiez-vous déjà Harry ?

- Non : ma sœur et moi n'étions pas en bons termes donc nous ne nous parlions plus depuis un moment, ce que je regrette profondément maintenant. Confessa Pétunia.

- Vous connaissiez l'existence de votre neveu ?

- Oui car Lily m'avait envoyé un faire-part mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment nous ne parlions plus alors à cause de mon entêtement. Regretta Pétunia.

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Insista le juge désireux de découvrir toutes les facettes de cette femme.

- Eh bien, les sœurs sont souvent en compétition au sein des familles et c'était le cas dans la notre. En fait, c'était moi qui me sentais en compétition car je n'arrivais pas à la cheville de ma merveilleuse Lily. C'était un ange : aussi, j'étais jalouse de sa gentillesse, sa beauté mais aussi ses dons. J'avais l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard car mes parents vantaient sans cesse ses mérites et ne me mettaient jamais en valeur, ni ne me complimentaient. En fait, il me semblait d'être transparente à leurs yeux ou ceux des autres. Expliqua Pétunia.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué une rupture totale entre votre sœur et vous ?

- Quand Lily entrait dans une pièce, tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. A la fin, je suis partie de chez moi pour travailler à Londres et m'éloigner d'elle puis j'ai rencontré mon futur mari Vernon. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'est fiancée avec le papa d'Harry mais je n'approuvais pas du tout son choix. J'etais aussi très jalouse de la beauté de ma sœur au point que je n'ai pas voulu d'elle comme demoiselle d'honneur de peur d'être éclipsée le jour de mon mariage également. Confessa Pétunia honteuse.

- Je vois. Répondit le juge qui n'en demanda pas plus sur le sujet après avoir noté le voile de tristesse qui s'était abattu sur le regard de la future maman.

- …

- Mrs Dursley quelle a été votre réaction à la vue de votre neveu mais aussi l'annonce de la mort de ses parents ? Demanda ensuite le magistrat.

- Je suis restée pétrifiée puis la colère m'a envahi car ma sœur a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver son enfant. J'ai pris Harry chez moi parce que je devais le faire mais il me rappelait la mort de ma sœur et ça me faisait mal au point que j'essayais de ne pas trop m'approcher de lui. Je regrette vraiment mon attitude précédente Monsieur le Juge mais je n'étais pas très lucide à ce moment-là. Or je sais fort bien qu'Harry ne détient aucune faute dans la mort de ses parents. Répondit Pétunia tout en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué un tel changement ? Interrogea le magistrat avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

- Je me suis rendue compte que cet enfant est aussi bon que sa maman et n'est pas du tout responsable des malheurs de Lily, ni de sa mort.

- Son choix d'aider votre fils vous a beaucoup touché ?

- Oui Monsieur le juge : nous n'aurions jamais imaginé qu'il puisse proposer d'aider Dudley, ni qu'il se soumette à une intervention aussi pesante. Voyez-vous : Harry est un enfant qui irradie de bonté et transforme le cœur des gens comme dirait notre voisine Mrs Figg. Il nous a vraiment rendu meilleur mon mari, Dudley et moi. Harry a su aussi faire tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais construite et s'est fait aimer pour lui-même. Je le considère comme mon fils à moi aussi maintenant même si c'est Lily qui l'a porté. Déclara Pétunia en larmes.

- Maman ne pleure pas ! S'écria Harry ébranlé qui se leva afin de rejoindre Pétunia pour la consoler en compagnie de Dudley qui l'avait suivi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéris : ce n'est rien, ça va passer. Les rassura Pétunia tout en les rassurant de son mieux sous le regard attentif du magistrat.

- On ne veut pas que tu pleures. Affirma Dudley.

- Maman on rentre tout de suite si tu n'es pas bien à cause du juge. Ce n'est pas grave si après ça il ne me donne pas votre non à Papa et toi. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois bien et que nous soyons ensemble tous les quatre. Insista Harry prêt à défendre sa mère contre le reste du monde.

- Harry… Sut seulement dire Pétunia émue et troublée par l'attitude de l'enfant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants : je ne veux pas faire pleurer votre maman. Retournez à votre place maintenant comme ça je finis ma discussion avec elle puis elle pourra vous rejoindre. Les rassura le magistrat en utilisant toujours un ton simpliste avec eux.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry.

- Promis : je suis un juge tu sais ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Eh bien le juge est là pour trouver la vérité et faire appliquer la loi mais pas pour blesser les personnes. Aussi, je ne vais pas faire de mal à ta maman, je te le promets. Insista le magistrat.

- D'accord alors. Dirent les petits garçons avant de rejoindre leur père.

- Bien Madame Dursley je n'ai plus de questions à vous poser car on voit que vous aimez vraiment cet enfant comme votre fils. Toutefois, je vous conseille de faire la paix avec vous-même car je suis certain que votre sœur vous a pardonné tous vos différends. Votre attitude envers votre fils Harry rachète totalement vos fautes passées donc vous ne devez plus y songer. Aussi, vous devriez vivre en paix avec toute votre famille et non vous ronger les sangs à cause du passé. Déclara le juge.

- Oui Monsieur le Juge. Répondit simplement Pétunia surprise par ses propos.

- Vous pouvez disposer Madame Dursley._ »

Pétunia abasourdie se sentit soudainement plus légère après les propos du juge comme s'il l'avait jugé et l'estimait maintenant lavée de ses fautes. Elle retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses enfants qui se serrèrent contre elle pendant que Vernon la rassurait de son mieux. Le magistrat observa cette famille dont les parents étaient très simples, voire, ordinaires et un peu rustres mais aimants. Enfin, ils avaient su élever un petit garçon vraiment attachant probablement doté de très grandes qualités car le petit Harry était vraiment très fin pour son âge.

* * *

><p>Enfin, son cousin-frère semblait très attaché à lui. Le magistrat décida de l'interroger également et fit venir Dudley à la barre. Le petit garçon s'exécuta après qu'un employé eut positionné les coussins de nouveau pour le faire à la hauteur de la barre comme Harry. Une fois le petit garçon installé, le magistrat reprit la parole :<p>

« _ Bonjour Dudley.

- Bonjour Monsieur le juge. Répondit Dudley comme le lui avait appris sa mère.

- Tu es content d'avoir bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec Harry ?

- Oui.

- C'est ton cousin ou ton frère pour toi ? L'interrogea le juge.

- C'est mon frère. Répondit aussitôt Dudley et sans aucune hésitation.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup ?

- Oui.

- Tu te disputes parfois avec lui ou tu as été jaloux de lui parfois ? Demanda le juge.

- Avant, j'étais méchant envers lui puis tout a changé quand j'ai compris ma méchanceté durant ma maladie. Expliqua Dudley de manière candide.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le magistrat intrigué.

- Eh bien j'étais loin de la maison quand j'étais malade et c'était très long à l'hôpital. Alors je pensais tout le temps à ma maison puis Harry me manquait parce qu'il n'a pas pu venir me voir au début. C'est là que j'ai repensé à ma méchanceté d'avant puis je l'ai regretté. Avoua Dudley.

- Et tu étais content de le revoir ?

- Oh oui car il me manquait beaucoup ! Ensuite, on est devenu amis puis c'est devenu mon frère.

- Et tu veux donc qu'il devienne ton frère comme le bébé qui va naître en avril ?

- Oui ! Affirma Dudley.

- Très bien Dudley, tu peux aller te rasseoir. L'invita le magistrat.

- …

- J'ai les éléments suffisants pour juger cette affaire donc la Cour se retire pendant un moment. Affirma le juge._ »

* * *

><p>Après son départ, l'avocat des Dursley les invita à prendre un peu l'air car il avait noté l'agitation de Pétunia. Vernon donna aussitôt le bras à sa femme qui s'appuya sur lui pour marcher avant de reprendre un peu de couleurs une fois sortie de la salle d'audience. Les enfants s'accrochèrent à elle puis la future maman les rassura en affirmant être simplement un peu fatiguée. Ensuite, l'avocat affirma que tout s'était très bien passé avant de les emmener prendre un thé à l'un des distributeurs présents dans le couloir. Les enfants eurent également droit à des paquets de bonbons présents parmi les friandises proposées par les machines.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent rappelés et rejoignirent aussitôt la salle d'audience. Une minute plus tard, l'huissier demanda à l'assistance de se lever puis le juge revint avant de prendre place. Ensuite, le magistrat observa le couple ainsi que les enfants qui tenaient encore leurs paquets de bonbons sur leurs genoux tout en serrant les mains de Pétunia. Le moldu leur sourit gentiment puis reprit un ton plus solennel avant de lire son verdict :

« _ Conformément à la loi britannique et en vertu des articles au sujet de l'adoption, la Cour a demandé l'avis d'une assistante sociale afin d'évaluer le comportement de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley les tuteurs du mineur Harry Potter mais aussi l'environnement dans lequel vit l'enfant. Après la lecture du rapport favorable délivré à la Cour ainsi que les témoignages des enseignants de l'école des enfants ainsi que des voisins dont Mrs Figg, j'ai pu ensuite parler avec tous les membres du foyer situé au 4 Privet Drive… Commença le juge.

- …

- Au cours de l'audition, la Cour a également pu noter l'existence des liens très forts entre le mineur Harry Potter, ses deux tuteurs et leur fils. Mrs et Mr Dursley considèrent vraiment le petit Harry comme leur fils au même titre que leur propre enfant biologique Dudley. Ce dernier tient également à Harry devenu son frère à ses yeux.

- …

- Aussi, la demande d'adoption du mineur Harry Potter est acceptée. L'enfant deviendra donc officiellement le fils de Mr et Mrs Dursley dés aujourd'hui après la signature des documents par les deux adultes ainsi que l'enfant. Conformément à la requête formulée par les deux conjoints, le petit Harry deviendra donc Harry Potter-Dursley. L'audience est levée ! Conclut le juge avant d'utiliser son marteau pour conclure l'audience sous les hurlements de joie de Dudley, les larmes de Pétunia et le sourire d'Harry qui se pinça pour être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité._ »

Enfin, les Dursley s'approchèrent du juge en compagnie des enfants ainsi que de leur avocat puis le magistrat les félicita avant de leur montrer le document légalisant l'adoption d'Harry. Ce dernier observa avec bonheur son papa signer puis sa maman et apposa son propre nom en guise de signature. Il signa donc _Harry Potter-Dursley_ puis Dudley voulut signer lui aussi avant d'affirmer qu'ils étaient maintenant totalement frères pour le restant de leurs jours. Les yeux brillants, Harry souriant acquiesça puis enlaça Pétunia et Vernon sans se douter qu'un vieil homme doté d'un très longue barbe observait la scène d'un œil attendri. Le sorcier estima avoir finalement fait le bon choix puis sortit discrètement de la salle afin de rentrer à Poudlard. Une fois dans son bureau, Dumbledore trouva une note laissée en évidence sur son secrétaire mais ne fut cependant pas dupe sur la raison de l'absence du maître des potions censément malade d'après le mot d'excuses. Albus resta cependant surpris car il n'aurait jamais cru que Severus se serait déplacé pour assister à l'audience même si le directeur de Poudlard avait parlé de l'adoption d'Harry hier soir à Minerva en sa présence . De plus, le maître des potions avait su rester discret puisque Dumbledore ne s'était pas douté de sa présence dans la salle…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère avoir su traiter l'adoption d'Harry avec sensibilité et sans tomber dans la niaiserie. Pour ce qui est de Severus Rogue, je ne lui fais pas encore rencontrer Harry ou Pétunia pour le moment car ils ne sont pas prêts pour une telle chose à mon avis. A mon avis, Rogue ne peut pas changer d'un coup car ses préjugés et sa haine envers James Potter sont profondément enracinés en lui. Toutefois, les confessions de Pétunia et l'audience sont des choses qui changent sa perception même s'il ne se montre pas. <strong>_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
